Smoke on the Water
by FyreMasen
Summary: Smoke on the Water is an annual barbeque and music festival held in a small Georgia town. It draws crowds from far and wide. Only this year, country star Bella Swan is gonna be the main act. What happens when a couple of good ole country boys win passes to meet her?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Thanks so much to all the ladies who put this contest together, we won first place honorable mention! Special thanks to the lovely Hadley Hemmingway for taking this on and being super duper fast and wonderful with her beta skills, Thank you Hadley :) Also thanks to Jan for pre-reading for us once again!**

* * *

**Get Your Southern On Contest**

**Pen Name:** Fyremasen

**Title:** Smoke on the Water

**Beta:** Hadley Hemmingway

**Fandom:** Twilight – All Human

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella

**Summary:** Smoke on the Water is an annual barbeque and music festival held in a small Georgia town. It draws crowds from far and wide. Only this year, country star Bella Swan is gonna be the main act. What happens when a couple of good ole country boys win passes to meet her?

**Rating:** M

**Word Count: **4411

* * *

**EPOV**

"Edward! Edward!" My little brother Emmett comes rushing into the room hollering.

"Slow down, buddy." I grab his arm when he gets close enough, trying to calm him a little. "What's got you so worked up?"

He's vibrating on the spot. "Bella Swan's gonna be at Smoke on the Water!" he says, louder than he needs to.

I gulp. "Are ya sure 'bout that?" I gotta make sure he knows what he's talking 'bout here. Can't get my hopes up for nothing.

"Yeah, I heard it on the radio. I'mma try to win me a meet and greet with her." I gotta play this cool.

"How ya gonna do that?" I ask him.

"The radio. Every time they play a song by her, the twentieth person who calls in wins." He's smiling like he knows he's got this in the bag.

"Well, don't get your hopes up too big, buddy. I don't wan' cha to be disappointed if you don't get to meet her," I try to caution him, although I'm hoping like crazy he wins this. As his guardian, I'd have to be let back there too, right?

I'm a twenty-two year old GED recipient who has custody of his twelve year old brother 'cause our parents got caught up in the meth scene. Both our parents are doing time and, even when they get out and seem clean, it don't take no time for 'em to jump right back in.

They seem to do okay for a little while, but before ya know it, _bam_, right back in trouble. The last time, I was over eighteen and had a job, so they gave me custody of Emmett and my parents lost all their rights.

We live in the small Georgia town of Thomaston and I work at the local mill to keep the bills paid. It's a good life, nothing spectacular, but we get by okay. Emmett seems happy, so I must be doing something right.

Bella Swan is the local girl who made it big. I didn't know her before then as she was a couple years behind me, but I sure know who she is now. Country star who writes her own stuff and has had her first album go platinum.

I guess it's good that she's giving back.

Smoke on the Water is an annual festival held 'round these parts and gets some great artists performing every year. It's always a good time, but man, the chance to meet her has me keyed up like nothing else.

I'd be happier than a pig in shit if he could snag us a meet and greet.

~~~~~SOTW~~~~~

After a long work week, I make sure to go ahead and get our tickets. Just in case Emmett doesn't win the meet up. Either way we're gonna see her perform.

I hear Barbeque Pit Masters is having a competition there this year. The event's held at Bickley's Lake every year and the place is packed with good music and good food. A big ole field with a catfish lake smack dab in the middle.

Just as I'm finishing up paying bills online, Emmett comes rushing through the door. First thing I notice is the absence of hair on his head. Skinned down to the nub.

I put my hand out to stop him from running on past me. "Whoa, hold up there, buddy. What the heck happened to ya hair?"

"It's gettin' warm; I needed a new 'do," he answers with a shrug and continues to his room. I just shake my head.

Kids these days.

The next morning finds me in the yard cutting the grass when, all of a sudden, Emmett comes running out the house, screaming and flailing his arms in the air to get my attention. I cut off the mower so I can hear what's got him so out of sorts.

"Edward, I won, I won!" He's panting from running and practically bouncing up and down in his excitement. I hope he won what I think he did.

"What'd ya win, man?" I ask 'cause I gotta know of it's what I think it is.

"The meet-up!" he all but screams to the whole neighborhood.

I do a little internal fist pump, making sure my face stays schooled in a supportive expression. "Way to go, Em. So gimme the details of what ya won." I pretend I ain't happier than tick on a dog. After all, I still gotta be the cool big brother.

He goes on to tell me that he won two passes for a private meet-up with Bella Swan after her performance and that she'll be autographing stuff for him to have, too.

"I even get my own fifteen minutes with her!" He's over the moon in his excitement and I'm happy he's got something to look forward to. Chances like this don't come 'round often in a small town. Especially for people like us.

"Sounds good, buddy. I got us the tickets already, figure we'll go both days and make a weekend of it." A huge smile breaks out over his face.

I do the best I can with him, but it's gotta be hard, knowing your parents chose drugs over you. I gave up on 'em a long time ago, but I always hoped they'd figure it out one day and get clean for Emmett.

So far it ain't happened.

~~~~~SOTW~~~~~

When the weekend finally arrives, Emmett comes in from school ready to go out the door right then. I barely made it in the door myself. "Hold up a min," I tell him while getting stuff out for a shower. "Give me five and I'll be ready."

He pouts a sec before running off to get his things together. I hit the shower real fast and get dressed, calling out for Emmett to load up if he's going with me.

He comes zooming past when I'm 'bout half way to the truck, a bandana tied 'round his head. I don't know what's up with his new look these days, but to each his own I reckon.

We spend the evening listening to different bands light up the stage and trying so much barbeque I think I might be sick. All in all, we have a blast and plan on getting back here first thing tomorrow for another full day and to finally meet Bella Swan.

Emmett prattles on the whole way home. No sooner than he's took a shower and kicked back on the couch do his eyes droop closed. I nudge him on to bed with promises of a full day tomorrow.

It barely feels like I've closed my eyes when he's banging at the door rushing me outta the bed. "I'm gettin' up, just hold your horses," I call out to him. Slowly, I make my way into the kitchen to get the coffee pot started then run and jump in the shower while it percolates.

As I wash, my morning woody makes his presence known as soon as I rub past him. I close my eyes. Maybe I needa take a minute and take care of that, since I'm gonna be meeting Bella today. And, with just the thought of her name, visions form behind my eyelids.

I can't make 'em go away so I do the only thing I can.

I squeeze out a little more soap, then take my dick in hand as I close my eyes again and let the visions flow.

Base to tip.

Her naked body is standing in front of me, water streaming in rivulets down her creamy skin. I reach out and guide her 'round, propping both hands on the opposite shower wall. I tease her slit, rubbing her moisture all over my fingers.

Squeeze and pull.

Lining up, I slide into her in one swift push. Buried to the hilt, I grab her hips and begin to move in earnest.

Back and forth.

Faster and harder.

I pull and tug, tightening my grip as my eyes squeeze shut, keeping the image burning behind my lids. I grab her hips and slam into her over and over 'til she's panting and moaning. The sounds coming from her mouth drive me wild.

Heat and wet surround me as my hand slides faster and faster. My legs start tingling and my balls draw up as I spurt all over the shower wall.

Spent, I lean against the wall, willing the images to fade away.

Like a bucket of ice water thrown over my head, reality crashes back in when Emmett starts banging on the door. "Yo, Edward. Come on man, coffee's ready. We gotta go!"

"I hear ya, buddy. Comin'!" I jump out and get dressed, head to the kitchen for a cup of joe and out the door with a spring in my step and a small smirk on my face.

Today's gonna be interesting.

We arrive and park amongst the other hundreds of cars in a big ole field. This even draws thousands of people from counties all over. We plan once again to eat our weight in barbeque and check out all the bands. Then tonight, Bella finally takes the stage.

After that, we get to meet her. I almost feel like Emmett. A twelve year old kid inside, jumping at the chance to get to talk to a pretty girl.

And she is.

Beautiful really. Legs as long as they come accentuated by the perfect round ass and tits a man can grab. All this is topped by long, mahogany hair and eyes like deep, dark chocolate.

I follow as Emmett leads, seeing anything and everything he wants. I get joy watching him have fun and be a kid. And man, can he put away the food. We eat so much I feel like taking a nap halfway through the day.

After many hours of running 'round checking everything out, it's finally time for the main event. Bella Swan in the flesh. Live before our very eyes.

The crowd around her stage is insane. Thankfully, we get to go backstage and most of these other folks don't.

Emmett and I stand a little further back than either of us wants, but no way am I risking him getting hurt with all these people squeezed around us.

Bella's amazing. She's one of the few who sounds even better in person than on radio.

As she sings her last song of the night, Emmett and I make our way backstage showing the passes we have.

We're led to a little area with a few seats and told to wait there.

After about fifteen minutes, Bella comes back. Her cheeks are flushed pink, and she's a little sweaty. She looks like she just had a good fucking.

I'm begging my dick not to embarrass me and to stay down, but he wants to seek this girl out like she's water and he's a divining rod.

She walks right up to us with a huge smile.

"Hey, are you Emmett?" My brother just looks at her with his mouth hanging open as he nods.

I don't blame him. I'm almost speechless myself. But I figure I better save him some humiliation.

"Yeah, this is Emmett and I'm his brother Edward."

She turns that blinding smile to me. "Nice to meet ya both. Thanks for comin' tonight."

"It was our pleasure. We love your music. Emmett's a big fan."

She looks at me from under those long lashes. "Only Emmett?"

"No! No. Uh, I'm a big fan too," I admit to her.

She turns to Emmett. "You ready for our fifteen minute Q and A?" He nods again and Bella takes his hand and leads him away for the fifteen minutes of alone time Emmett was promised.

Closer to twenty minutes later, they return. I notice Bella doesn't look quite as happy. She actually looks a little pale. I figure it musta been a long day for her and she's prob'ly tired.

A photographer shows up and starts taking pictures of Emmett with Bella and she even pulls me in for a few. Afterward Bella grabs a pen and paper and asks for my email address so she can send us copies of the pictures.

Someone comes and tells Bella it's time to wrap things up. Apparently the local paper is there and needs a minute of her time too. She walks us to the door leading back toward outside and stops me right before I walk out.

"You're an amazing man, Edward, and your brother is so courageous. It's been such a pleasure meeting you both. I hope I can check in from time to time to see how he's doin'?"

Heat flares over me as I figure Emmett musta told her 'bout our parents. Damn! I don't like getting sympathy. Especially from someone like Bella Swan.

I clear my throat from the lump that has settled there. "Uh, yeah, of course. It was our pleasure to meet ya, Bella. Thank you." She gives us both a hug, and whispers something to Emmett and then tells us goodbye.

I lay into Emmett as soon as we get to the car. At first he looks really nervous, but as soon as I start to berate him for telling Bella 'bout Mom and Dad he looks relieved. Then he apologizes and I can't even stay mad when he starts talking about how great meeting Bella was.

~~~~~SOTW~~~~~

It's been 'bout a month since the festival and meeting Bella. Emmett's mentioned her at least once a day, especially since we got the pictures a couple of weeks ago. I can barely get her off my mind either, and I've had nearly nightly shower sessions with her face in my head.

I'm so glad it's Friday. It's been a long week and I'm exhausted. Emmett's having a sleepover with his friend and I figure I'm gonna veg out on the couch with a beer and maybe order a pizza.

Instead of a beer and pizza date with my couch, I pull up into our drive to see a Land Rover parked in my spot. I don't know anybody that drives anything that nice, so I have no idea who it could be.

As I step out of my car, the driver's side door of the Rover opens up and out steps Bella. She's dressed to kill me. A button-up tied at the waistline followed by a short little pleated skirt and to complete the look, some cowboy boots adorning her long, sexy legs.

I almost groan.

_What the fuck is she doing here?_

"Um, hi," she says to me looking me up and down. "I was hopin' I could see Emmett today."

I give her a smirk, 'cause I know she's checking me out. Jeans, T-shirt, flannel, rugged work boots and a backwards cap complete the look I'm sporting. Not what I consider a girl-catching outfit, but the way she's eyeing me makes me think otherwise.

"Naw, Em's at a sleepover tonight, but you're welcome to come on in," I say to her, as I unlock the door and sweep my hand in a motion for her to enter.

She sashays by me with a smirk of her own and an extra swing of her hips.

I think I might be drooling.

I pick my jaw up and head to the kitchen, asking if she wants anything to drink. I'm bent over scoping out the fridge so I don't see her come up behind me, but I feel her as she rests her hand on my back peeking 'round my shoulder.

"Yeah, tea sounds good. I miss me some good ole sweet tea when I'm out on the road." She cuts her eyes to me and I feel trapped. She's a cobra and I'm mesmerized by her stare.

I shake my head a little to clear it, and get to work fixing us something to drink. As I reach up in the cabinet to grab some glasses, I feel her hands slide up my back and around to my chest.

I freeze on the spot.

_Don't she know what she's doing to me?_

"Ya know, Edward, I remember ya from when we were younger. I had a bit of a crush on you. 'Course all the girls did."

Nimble fingers undo the couple buttons of my flannel and slide it off my shoulders.

I can only comply; she can do whatever she wants with me.

No sooner than it's hit the floor does she reach for the hem of my tee. Up and over my head it goes. I can't take it no more; I swing around and trap her in my arms, chest to chest. The look I give is one of questions and answers all in one.

_Are you sure you want this?_

_Yes, you can have me._

Her eyes are zeroed in on mine as she draws random patterns on my chest. Then she starts talking, "And now here we are, both adults. You're still the same kind man you always were. Takin' care of your brother and even more handsome than ya was."

She doesn't hesitate a second. She yanks my head down and her lips attack mine. A few gentle slides, before her tongue snakes out and coaxes my lips open. As soon as our mouths have fused, a fire explodes between us.

Passion burns bright and white hot.

I reach my hands 'round to her firm ass and grab hold, lifting her up on the counter behind her, never tearing our tangled tongues apart. My hands immediately go to the buttons of her shirt. Fumbling and shaking from lust, I make slow work of 'em, finally getting my hands on her flesh.

Breaking our kiss, I lean back to look into her eyes once more. A small nod is all the motivation I need to allow my hands to slide from her stomach up and along under her breasts, pulling the cups to her bra down for better access.

Plucking and pinching and rubbing and caressing, I work her into a frenzy. Her hands go to my buckle, then on to my zipper before pushing my jeans and briefs down my legs.

When her hand wraps 'round my length, I almost buckle on the spot. Instead, I take her bud in my mouth and suck 'til she's writhing in front of me.

I lean back and guide her down on the bar, sliding her closer to the edge. With barely any prompting, she raises up while I slip her panties down her legs.

I give her one more searching look.

Her answering grind against my dick is all I need to know; this _is_ happening. With barely repressed lust, I slide my length up and down her slit, coating myself in her moisture.

Oh so slowly, I slide in. She's gripping and enveloping me the whole way.

With hands firmly planted on each shoulder, pulling her to me with every thrust, I begin a relentless pace. Driving in and out of her like it's what's keeping me alive.

Her eyes remain locked on mine and hold so much passion and want. Moans start leaving her lips and when she can't stand it anymore, her eyes finally slide shut from the pleasure.

I can feel her walls start to tighten 'round me.

I only push faster and harder.

"Uh … uh … Edwaaaaard," she moans out my name as the full force of her orgasm hits.

I breathe a sigh of relief and allow my own to spill forth, releasing with a growl. Then I slump over her prone, worn out body placing light gentle kisses anywhere my lips can reach.

After what could be seconds or minutes, as time has no meaning in this moment, I raise up and make eye contact with her.

I just fucked Bella Swan.

And it was the best moment of my life.

Does she know that?

I slowly pull myself out and grab some napkins to clean up with. "Baby, gimme a sec and I'll get ya cleaned up," I tell her, discarding the napkins and headed to the powder room for a wet rag.

She gives me a shy nod.

When I return, she's still laying there on the counter top looking off into nowhere. "Here we go." I carefully clean her up and start looking 'round for her panties. When I find 'em, I dangle 'em off my finger in front of her face.

She snatches 'em from me and slides 'em up her sexy as hell legs. She's yet to speak, so I figure I better start. I know this meant something to me. I gotta know if she felt it, too.

"Bella? We gonna talk 'bout this?" I lean down so I can look into her eyes.

She nods her head. "We are." A slight smile graces her lips.

I wait for her to go on. You can tell she has something to say.

"Edward, that was amazin', " she starts. "I didn't come here for that, but I don't know what came over me. You were just standin' there lookin' so hot, I couldn't stop myself."

Now I'm blushing.

"I came to check on Emmett and, yeah, I knew I'd prob'ly get to see you too, but I never imagined you'd want me. I even tried to prepare myself. For all I know, you have a wife or girlfriend. That day we met has played in my mind over and over. I knew I hadda see how Emmett was since his story touched my heart, but I have to admit, I also hoped to follow through and see if there could be anythin' there … here." She motions between the two of us.

I clear my throat. "Oh, there's somethin' here all right. That was the best moment ever for me." I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

She swats me and jumps down off the bar.

"Well, how 'bout that tea you promised?" She flutters her lashes.

Ain't no resisting that. I do as I'm asked, and we go into the living room to take a seat on the couch and do some real talking, I suppose.

By the time we're settled in, glasses of tea in our hands, the front door bursts open and Emmett comes barreling through. As soon as his eyes land on Bella, they bug outta his head. Then he looks like he might be sick, 'fore taking off down the hall and slamming his door closed.

"What's up with that?" I wonder. "He ain't even 'posed to be here."

I notice Bella's looking like she's thinking real hard on something, then looks over to me. "Emmett sure looks better. I guess his treatments worked real good, huh? His hair's even growin' back."

"Huh?" I ask 'cause I don't know what she's talking 'bout.

"His treatments, Edward," she stresses the words to me. "I know he said you don't like to talk 'bout it, but he's doin' good, right?"

I just stare at her like the idiot I am.

'Bout that time Emmett comes creeping down the hall, head bowed and looking sad as I ever seen him.

"Miss Bella," he says, still looking at the floor.

"Yes, sweetie?" she asks. We both seem to be a little confused by his demeanor and me even more by Bella's questions.

Something's going on here and I'm totally missing it.

"I'mnotsick," he mumbles out to her. I have no clue what he said.

"What, Em? Speak up, she can't understand ya mumblin'," I say to him, hoping he'll go 'head and spit it out.

He looks up with a huff. "I said, _I am not sick_." He crosses his arms and takes on a face of defiance.

I stand up. "What the heck is goin' on, Emmett? Of course you're not sick. What're ya talkin' 'bout?"

Bella stands too. "You're not sick?" she asks Emmett, her voice barely above a whisper.

Emmett at least looks more ashamed than defiant now. "No, I'm not." He looks at me. "I told Bella I had cancer."

"Why on Earth would ya lie about somethin' like that? I know our parents ain't 'round, but I thought I taught ya better than that."

"I don't know. I just wanted her to remember me and I thought maybe she would even dedicate a song to me or somethin'," Emmett says trying to defend his actions.

I turn to Bella and see she has tears rolling down her cheeks. "Bella, I'm sorry. I had no idea. He's just desperate for attention, I think, since our parents ain't around. I know he's sorry and he _will_ be punished."

"I … I, uh, I have to go. I can't stay here. I know Emmett didn't mean anything, but you have no idea what I've been feelin', worried about the two of you. I lost my mom to cancer."

She starts to rush out the door, but I catch up with her.

"Bella, please wait. He's just a kid. He screwed up, but don't let that ruin what we started earlier."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I don't hate him. I really don't. But I never should've come here. I should've known not to think I could have somethin' special."

She pulls away and runs. I can't do anything but watch her go.

When I turn around I want to be so angry at Emmett, but I see him crying and looking more guilty than I've ever seen him. Instead I just hug him.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I really screwed up."

"Yeah, you did, but I know you're sorry." I'm honest with him.

Later on, after we've talked things over in detail, and he's gone to bed, I sit and think.

I accepted a long time ago that my parents ain't gonna be around and even when they are, they won't be worth much.

I accepted that I'd need to take care of my little brother, which meant me going to college was off the table.

I accepted that I'd have to put my life on hold and put in hard work to support me and Emmett.

I accepted all this without whining, crying or feeling too sorry for myself.

But this time I'm not accepting shit.

I want Bella Swan.

She wanted me.

And dammit, I'm gonna get that woman no matter what it takes.

* * *

**We will be continuing this little story. It won't be a full length, but maybe another chapter or two. We are going to do our best to get you the next chapter within a week, but no promises.**

**Thanks to everyone that read it while it was in the contest. We loved reading the reviews and it was so difficult to not respond. Lol. **

**Once again… you all amaze us! See you soon… **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all so much for taking the time to check out this extra little side project we have going on. These chapters will be short, scenes on their journey to hopefully find each other again. **

**We'd like to thank Hadley Hemmingway for taking the time to beta this for us, so we can get it to you as soon as possible.**

* * *

**EPOV**

It's been a week since Bella left and I've been wracking my brain trying to figure out a way to see her again. Of course she's a busy girl and it's really difficult to find out much about her since she is a celebrity.

Her dad still lives in our town and even worse, he's the chief of police. I don't actually know him, but at least he's easier to locate than Bella. I'm glad I've never been in any kind of trouble or even had a speeding ticket.

I look up his address and decide he might be my best shot.

A few weeks later, when Emmett is staying with a friend, I decide to make my move. I don't wanna tell him where I'm going since I know he still feels pretty guilty about lying.

I pull up in front of a small white house with blue shutters. It looks a little worn, but cozy. I see the police cruiser parked out front so I guess that means Chief Swan is home. With a deep breath, I head up to the porch and knock on the door. It doesn't take long for who I figure to be the chief to open up.

"Can I help you?"

"Mr. Swan, my name is Edward Cullen." I extend my hand to shake his. "I was wonderin' if I could take a few minutes of your time?"

"Actually, it's Chief Swan, and I'm not interested in buying anything." He refuses my offer and goes to close the door.

I reach my hand out to stop it. "Chief Swan, sir, I'm not sellin' anythin'. I'm actually here about your daughter."

His face grows hard. "Look, do you know how many people come here about my girl? If you leave now, I won't arrest you."

"Uh, sir, please could I just have a minute of your time? Please? I promise I'll leave and you'll never have to see me again." I give him the most imploring look I can because this is important to me. It may be the only shot I have at this point.

He lets the door swing open and ushers me inside to the small living room. Pointing to a chair, he tells me to have a seat. He's standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and looks very intimidating. Really though, I'm not that afraid. I can clearly see Bella in him so, instead of fear, I feel a little bit of peace, almost like she's near.

Then he opens his mouth. "Alright, you have five minutes, and then either you leave or we're going to have problems."

"Thank you, sir." I'm not even sure where to begin, but I can tell he's serious about only having five minutes so I just start talking. I start at the beginning with the concert and tell him the whole story, all the way to Bella visiting the house.

I blow out a breath and forge ahead with the difficult parts. "Bella is so beautiful and such a good person. I really never expected to see her again. I mean why would I? So I was shocked when I pulled into my driveway one day and there she was. Turns out she remembers me from school and we were just getting to know each other. Emmett walks in and I find out that he lied to Bella. He told her he had cancer and he doesn't. When Bella found out, she told us about her mother and ran out."

Of course, I leave out what we were up to in that time before Emmett came in, but I want him to know that I felt something real for her and I think she felt the same. "We connected and I know she felt it, too. I'm sorry for what Emmett did and, believe me, he knows he was wrong, but he's just a kid and has had a rough time of it. We'd love to see and speak to Bella again. He wants to apologize and I just wanna see if she's willin' to give us a try."

I finish my story and hope I've convinced him just a little bit. If he'd just tell her I came looking for her, at least she'd know that much.

"Look, you seem nice enough but if my daughter hasn't contacted you since she left, there's probably a reason. And even if you seem like a good kid, my daughter comes first and I have to respect her choices. I will tell her you came by though. Edward, right?"

I didn't expect him to just hand over her cell number, but it's still a disappointment to hear him say it. "Yes, sir. Edward Cullen."

"Cullen? Sounds familiar," he says rubbing his chin in thought.

"You might be thinkin' 'bout my parents, Carlisle and Esme. They're well-know with the law in these parts."

"Oh yeah, I remember 'em. So this Emmett, he's their son, too?" he asks.

"Yes, sir. He's not a bad seed though, I promise," I say, hoping he'll listen to me and not lump Em in with my parents and their troubled ways.

"Oh no, son, I wasn't thinking that. So I guess you take care of him then?"

"Yeah, I got full custody of him," I say to him, proud of myself actually. I'm glad I can be there for Em and that he didn't have to go in the system. He's a good kid and deserves a chance.

"Sounds like it's a good thing you were around then." He gives me a look that holds some respect and I can't help but beam back at him. I appreciate that he can look past my parents' bad deeds and see that we're trying to be good people.

He holds out his hand for that shake he turned down earlier and I'm happy to oblige. "I'm sorry about your parents, but you're a good man to step up and take care of your brother. Bella did lose her mother to cancer, but she always knew her mom loved her and didn't want to leave her. I can imagine it's been rough for you and him. I really do wish you the best."

"Thank you, sir. I really am sorry 'bout what Emmett did, and we'd both love the chance to talk to Bella again. Just please let her know that meetin' her was one of the best things that ever happened to me."

"I will, son. Be careful driving." I guess that's my cue. I get up and make my way to the door and out to my car.

Maybe I didn't get exactly what I was hoping for, but I at least got something. She'll know I was looking for her, and for right now that's all I'm asking.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think of Edward's next move? Think it will help his cause?**

**Also we want to take the time to mention that we have another Southernward fic that is well in progress, for those of you who didn't already know. Pop Religion, and it's on our profile, already 17 chapters in :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: It's time to hear from Bella. **

**Thanks so much to Hadley Hemingway who is a wonderful Beta and has kindly agreed to help us out with this story. Thanks to Jan for pre-reading this chapter.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Thank ya'll for comin' out tonight, hope you enjoyed the show," I yell to the crowd, as I take my final bow. It's been a long month since I performed at Smoke on the Water and met up with Emmett … and Edward.

I sigh just thinking 'bout him. I don't know how just a few hours could alter my life so completely, but they did. He's all I think about during the day and he fills my dreams at night.

I exit the stage to see Alice standing there with concern etched on her features. She knows something's up, but hasn't pushed me for answers. Before she can say anything, her little sister, Rose, comes barreling into me out of nowhere.

"Bella, Bella that was amazing! Thank you for letting me come to the show," she says, as she hugs the life outta me.

Imagine Alice's surprise when, at seventeen, she learned she had a sister on the way. Then just twelve years later, to lose their parents in a drunk driving accident, leaving a young hurt Rose as the only survivor. She and Jasper, her husband, stepped up and took custody of Rose. It was a rough time at first, since everything was so unexpected. In the past few months though, Rose seems to have come outta her shell and she's been happier than she has in a long time.

I squeeze her good and tight before letting go and giving her a smacking kiss on the cheek. "Of course, you can always come to my shows; it's that one over there you gotta convince." I point to Alice and give her a smirk for good measure.

"Alright you two, break it up. No conspiring against the older sister over here." Alice walks over and puts her arm around Rose. "You know not to let that one"—she points to me—"drag you down with her."

We all laugh and continue down the hall to my dressing room. Alice is my manager and has been since I first landed in Nashville. She's been like a second mother to me, always watching out and making sure nobody takes advantage. I don't know what I'd've done so far away from home without her.

As it is now, I live in their guest house and always have an open invitation for supper. Since my visit home I feel a little spark, not a good one though. A spark of what could've been, and it hurts to consider it. I know Emmett's just a kid, same age as Rose. I really do like him, but he hit a sore spot pulling that stunt and I don't know if I can get over it.

My mom was the most beautiful person on the planet to me, and to lose her like I did, watching her wither away, marked me for life. It's something I might never fully recover from.

Somehow though, them few hours with Edward seemed to have done the same. I know he didn't have no clue either, but that blow hit me hard. Emmett couldn't have picked a more touchier subject to lie 'bout.

After a hot shower and a change of clothes, I follow Alice and Rose out to the car and we head to the hotel. Another night in another city I'll never get to explore 'cause it's on to the next one right away.

I long for a little bit of normalcy. For a few minutes I almost felt like I coulda had that with Edward.

By the time we make it to the hotel Rose is already asleep in the back seat. "You need me to get her?" I ask Alice, since there's no way she can tote her. Hell, I don't even know if I can.

"Nah, let's just sit for a minute and talk." She turns to me and I can see the worry in her eyes. Guess I'm not getting much farther without at least telling her something. Before I can say anything though, she starts. "Your dad called earlier." Not what I was expecting.

"Yeah, he prob'ly forgot I had a show tonight; you know how he is." I chuckle just thinking 'bout him. Him and his nine to five job not realizing the late hours I keep, even though he's missed talking to me plenty when I hadda perform.

"He knew you had a show, but wanted to make sure he passed on a message. Said it was important." I quirk my brow at her, even though I know she can't see me in the dim light.

"Oh?"

"Yep, told me to let you know you had a visitor today. Wanted to make sure you knew about it and said it was important that I tell you as soon as possible. Bella, what in the world is going on? First you come back from your visit home a hot mess and now your dad's calling about a visitor. One named Edward Cullen. Ring any bells?" She's the one smirking now as my whole face turns white as a sheet.

"Edward came to my dad's?" I choke out.

"It seems he did. Now can you please fill me in?" I sigh, knowing there'll be no putting it off. I need somebody to talk to anyway. It's eating me alive as it is, so maybe some good advice is what I needed all along.

"Let's get inside and order some food and talk," I say. We wake Rose and all head up to my room where I tell her to lay on my spare bed. Alice takes a minute to order us some food before settling down to hear my tale.

By the time I've told her the whole story, I'm a sniveling mess. Not for any one reason in particular, but just the relief to have shared it with someone. And now Edward has been to my dad's. I'm torn and confused and still a little heartbroken over it all.

"Sweetie, listen to me," Alice says, as she wipes my tears away. "I know you're hurt and confused, but it sounds like you might've met someone special. And I know it hurt because your mom, but Emmett's just a kid who wanted to make a connection with someone he looks up to."

I take a deep breath and blow it out slowly. "I know, Alice, I tell myself that every day. I'm just havin' a hard time gettin' past it."

"Is it really that or are you just scared of what you felt?" she asks quietly.

"I don't know," I reply, 'cause I don't.

I do know that I can't get him outta my head and want to so bad. And now knowing he's looking for me is almost more than I can bear.

I do know I'm going to have to do something. For my sanity and his, it seems. As soon as this small tour is over, in a couple weeks, I make a promise to myself that I'm going to at least make an effort.

And maybe it won't work out, but at least I'll know I gave it my best shot.

* * *

**So how do we feel about Bella now? **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks so much to Hadley Hemingway for Beta'ing this while on her vaycay, we appreciate it soooo much. Also thanks Jan Breesmom for pre-reading it for us!**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Man, I sure messed up with Bella. It's one thing to lie to her and have her mad at me, but I didn't mean to hurt her. And I definitely didn't want to hurt Edward. I love my brother more than anyone. He takes care of me when a lot of people his age would be in college and partyin'.

I didn't think what I told Bella was too bad at first. I didn't expect her to get so upset. But then she found out the truth and ran outta here like her hair was on fire with my brother chasing after her. That's when I knew I'd really messed up; I think he might be in love with her.

Edward's done nothing but mope since that day. Yeah, he was mad and I got punished, but he's just sad ever since. It has to be because of Bella, has to be. I hate seein' him sad. He wasn't even this down any of the times our parents went away.

I figure it's time I hatch a plan. I don't know what it's gonna be yet, but I gotta do something. I need to talk to Bella just one more time. If I can, I know I can beg her to forgive me and maybe she'll forgive Edward, too.

Now I just gotta figure out how I'm gonna make that happen.

I decide to stay home this weekend and try to cheer him up. It seems Saturday's become his weekly drinking night. He settles in with a twelve pack of Budweiser and watches CMT. I think he does it just to get a peek at her videos every now and then. He'd never admit it though.

He walks in the front door carrying his twelve pack and a pizza a little while later. "What's up, Em. Not goin' to ya buddy's tonight?" he asks, opening up the box on the coffee table.

"Nah, staying in this weekend," I answer, then go grab a couple paper plates and a glass of milk before returning to find Edward already scarfing down a piece.

"Ugh, use a plate, dude," I chide, handing one over to him.

"Fank ya," he mumbles, taking it from me.

I slide three pieces on my plate and dig in.

Edward leans back, pops open a beer, and switches on the TV. I just sit around playing with my phone trying to figure out some ideas.

The pizza doesn't last long, and by the time we finish it off, Edward's already on beer number three. He's knockin' em back pretty fast.

Before long I look up and notice he's on his last beer.

"You okay, bro? I'm really sorry about what happened with Bella." He never wants to talk about her with me. I know he just doesn't want me to feel any worse than I do.

Before he says anything, we hear her voice and look at the tube to see her newest video. She's runnin' around outside in shorts, a tied checkered shirt and boots.

She really is hot.

Edward can't look away. As soon as the video goes off, his eyes look more glassy than I'd expect from just beer. I turn the TV not carin' where it lands, as long as it ain't a channel where Bella might pop up.

"Emmett, don't ever love a woman. It just breaks you in two." He slouches down even more and starts singing along to the crappy song that's playin'. I look and see I landed on an eighties station. Man I'm glad they don't sing this stuff anymore.

I love my brother and he's an awesome guy, but the man can't carry a tune. It doesn't help that this music is terrible. Still, it hurts my heart as much as my ears to hear him singing and knowing it's for Bella.

Suddenly I get an idea. I'm a genius. I definitely got the smarts of the family.

I whip out my phone and get everything ready. Now I just need to wait for the right moment.

After endless songs that make me want to stab out my eardrums, I still haven't heard the perfect one for what I need.

I figure while we're waiting I'll try to talk to him a little. "Edward, did somethin' happen with you and Bella I don't know about?"

"I met my dream girl, brother. And she liked me too. She was sweet and beautiful and her body … lemme tell ya, her body was amazin'. I've never felt a women so soft or had one that tasted so good."

As much as I'd like to know more details—What? I'm a teen boy—I know it ain't right to let him talk like this while he's drunk. "Well, man, I'm sorry I messed things up."

"I went'n saw her dad, but I still ain't heard nothin' from her."

I know we need my plan to work now more than ever. I hear Edward whoop at the upcoming song so I get my phone ready just in case. The song starts and my tone deaf brother starts beltin' it out loudly. I guess he really likes this one.

_And Bella, you're all that I want_

_When you're lyin' here in my arms_

_I'm findin' it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

_Oh - once in your life you find someone_

_Who will turn your world around_

_Bring you up when you're feelin' down_

_Yeah - nothin' could change what you mean to me_

_Oh there's lots that I could say_

_But just hold me now_

_Cause our love will light the way_

_And Bella, you're all that I want_

_When you're lyin' here in my arms_

_I'm findin' it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

That was painful, but it's the thought that counts right? I'm sure hopin' Bella thinks so.

I tell my brother goodnight after askin' if he needs help gettin' to bed. He waves me off, grabs the remote and starts flippin' through the channels.

I head into my room. It's time to complete my plan.

* * *

**So, what do think of Em's little plan so far? Can you guess exactly what he did?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks so much to Hadley Hemingway for Beta'ing this for us. She's a wonderful Beta and a wonderful woman and we're lucky to work with her. Also thanks Jan Breesmom for pre-reading it for us! She definitely gives us excellent feedback and suggestions that our stories would be lost without.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I've spent two more weeks on tour and it's completely killing my soul not to run to Georgia and pray Edward will see me. I talked to my dad the next day after his message and was shocked to hear him nudging me to make a move.

Charlie Swan don't want his little girl tied up with nobody, but somehow Edward made an impression and my dad was urging me to "just talk to the boy." And I intend on it, as soon as I can get myself done with this last week of the tour.

Tonight we're in Auburn, Alabama, and I got three more shows to play throughout here and Florida before this tour is done. Alice and Rose are still traveling with me, since Rose is already out of school for the summer.

I'm sitting for my hair and makeup while Alice does some last minute work on her computer over on the couch. Usually her and Rose watch from a couple rows back from the stage, but tonight they're gonna wait back here so we can get on the road as soon as I walk off stage.

We're heading to Destin, Florida to relax for a few days before I gotta do a show in Panama City. Then we're onto Pensacola and back to Mobile, Alabama, to finish up this short tour.

I hear Alice gasp and turn towards her real fast, so fast that I get a big ol' swipe of liquid eyeliner right across my cheek. My makeup artist is having a hissy fit over it.

"What is it, Alice?" I ask her, worried something bad may have happened.

She jerks her head up and locks her eyes on mine. I can't quite decipher her look, but it has me nervous. She looks shocked and terrified and teary at the same time.

She starts stammering. "Uh… um… well …"

I interrupt her. "Just spit it out, Alice. Is it something bad?" I ask, cause I ain't ever heard her at a loss for words.

She just sits there with her mouth hanging open. I get up from the chair, ignoring the makeup artist's objections and walk over to her. "Alice." I snap my fingers in her face. She seems to come alive then. She quickly closes her laptop and stands.

"Bella, go get back in that chair. You've got a show to do. Move it. We'll talk after," she demands, practically shoving me back in my chair.

"Alright, but you swear everything is okay? Nobody's hurt?" I arch my brow to let her know she better tell me the truth.

She looks me in the eye. "I swear that nobody is physically hurt and everybody's okay. Now please just focus on your show."

I trust her so I finish getting ready.

I do love performing for a good crowd and the one tonight is pumped. My newest song reminds me of Edward, so as I sing, I really get into it. I need to get to that man soon.

After the show I'm expecting Alice will have everything ready to go, so I'm surprised when I find her sitting backstage with her laptop. She looks over at me.

"Come 'ere." She pats the seat beside her. "So I checked my email earlier and it was flooded with new messages. I thought something negative had gotten out at first, but when I clicked on one I saw it was a viral video. Every single email I have has a link to that video and fans all over sent it to me."

"Why would my fans send you a link to a viral video?" I ask her, 'cause I'm not understanding what she's trying to tell me.

"Maybe because it's a video to you," she says.

"What do you mean a video to me?" I'm still confused as to why this is important enough for Alice to hold off on us leaving.

"Sweetie, just take a look and you'll understand."

I look at her puzzled, but she just motions to the screen. Alice hits play and at first I hear some God-awful noise that's supposed to be singing. Then the screen comes into focus and I see Edward.

I look from the screen to Alice then back to the screen.

Edward is singing along with an awesome Bryan Adams song, but the poor man can't carry a tune and he's clearly drunk as a skunk.

When I hear him change the word baby to Bella, I can't help but let tears start flowing.

After the song, the screen goes blank for a few seconds and then I see Emmett. His hair's a good bit longer now and he's such a handsome kid.

He starts talking while looking directly into the camera. "Hey, Bella. It's Emmett. I hope you see this. I wanna tell you how sorry I am that I lied to ya. I hope you can forgive me, but even if ya can't, please don't hold it against my brother."

Alice hands me a tissue since I'm a teary, snotty mess.

"He really likes you." He looks around to make sure no one's in the room, then leans real close to the camera. "I actually think he's in love with ya. He ain't been the same since he met ya and then you left. He's a really cool guy and deserves good things and to be happy. So please call him or text him or somethin'. Anyway, I guess I better go for now. Bye." The video stops playing and I just sit there in shock for a moment.

I can't believe this. Not only did Emmett secretly record Edward singing a love song to me, but he apologized to me himself in front of the whole world. I'm in awe of him. He really is a special kid, taking a chance like this for his big brother.

Then I have to wonder if Edward even knows. Doesn't seem like it from the video, and I know how sneaky Emmett can be from personal experience.

I can only hope Edward hasn't given up. There's only one thing left for me to do.

I turn to Alice. "You gotta cancel or reschedule the next stop. I gotta go to him. Please." I stand up and start grabbing my stuff. I see Alice getting her stuff too. "What are you doing? I need you to cancel and I need to get going!"

Alice stops and looks at me with a smirk. "I already cancelled. You have a case of the flu. And no way am I not going with you. You know I'm a sucker for a good romance. Now, girl, get your stuff together and let's go. Rose is waiting in the car."

* * *

**So… lots of you guessed or came close to what Emmett had planned. And now Bella has seen it and is on her way. We still haven't seen how Edward is going to react though. See you soon…**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: We would like to thank Hadley Hemingway soooo much for cleaning this up, she's the reason you guys get to read it. Thanks to Jan for pre-reading.**

* * *

**Super special thanks to Nicffwhisperer for rec'ing Smoke on the Water on TLS last week. Hi TLS readers!**

* * *

**Huge thanks to Redtini for rec'ing this little fic on her new story Going Down, last chapter. Hi Redtini readers!**

* * *

**EPOV**

It's been three weeks since I talked to Charlie Swan and still no word from Bella.

Nothing, zilch, nada.

I think even Em's figured out that something went on between us. He's constantly trying to bring her up and feel me out, but I don't want him to feel any guiltier than he already does, so I brush his questions aside. Act like it was nothing.

It wasn't nothing, though. It was everything.

It's Saturday again. The day I've chosen to drown my sorrows. I'm a stand-up guy who met a girl and fell in love, only to have her run out on me. I deserve one night a week to feel sorry for myself.

After my morning shower, I go ahead and get breakfast on the table and wakeup Em. He's been acting a little funny lately and has that phone glued to his hand. I can tell he's up to something, but I haven't figured it out yet.

"Mornin'," I say, as he ambles up to the table.

He gives me a huge smile and digs in. After clearing his plate … three times, he turns to me. "So, what's on the agenda today?" he asks.

"Well, like usual, I plan on goin' to the Piggly Wiggly and doin' the grocery shoppin', then gettin' online and payin' some bills. Why? What you got goin' on?"

"Just gonna hang here, I guess. Figure we can chill again tonight?" he poses it as a question.

"Sure. We can order pizza or somethin' else this time. I'll let you decide." He's been staying 'round the house more here lately and I don't know what to make of it. Guess I should be glad he wants to spend time with me though.

I get up and load the dishwasher then head to my room for my wallet and keys. On the way back through, I holler to let him know I'll be back in a bit.

After I've got what groceries we need, I head over to the beer aisle to get my weekly twelve pack. As I'm standing there trying to decide if I'm gonna get the regular Bud or the Bud Light Lime, I hear some commotion beside me.

When I look over, I see a few teenage girls standing there, whispering amongst themselves and glancing towards me every few seconds. I don't know what to make of it, so I just grab the Bud and head to the register. I can be adventurous next time.

"Excuse me, excuse me?" I hear one of 'em call after me.

I pause and turn to face 'em. They can't be no more than fifteen, so I'm a little confused as to why they'd stop me. "Yeah?" I acknowledge the group.

"Aren't you Emmett Cullen's brother, Edward?" one of the girls asks.

Ah, so they know Em, must be some girls from the middle school. "Yeah, I am. What can I do for ya?"

They all sigh and I'm even more confused. Then a different one speaks up, "It's so dreamy what you did, singin' that song to Bella. And Emmett, what did he do to apologize for?" I stand there staring at the group like they done lost their minds. I don't know what Em's got up to now, but I have a feeling these girls do.

"Ah, I don't know. Em's always up to somethin'," I tell 'em, 'cause I'm still a little lost. "Why don't you tell me 'bout it and I might can fill ya in on what I know."

"Well, you were part of it," one of the girls points out. I guess she thinks I'm being coy.

"Okay, and if you tell me what I was a part of, I might can help ya out with what'cha wanna know."

"Oh come on, dude. You sang that song to Bella Swan and put it on YouTube. If ya don't wanna tell us about it, just say so," the same girl gripes.

Sang a song and put it on YouTube? What the fuck! "Wait a minute, you said I sang a song to… Bella"—I have to pause for a second at the sound of her name falling from my lips—"and put it on YouTube?"

Several of the girls roll their eyes, but I'm like a dog with a bone now. I want answers. I pull out my phone and load up YouTube, then hand it to the girl. "Show me," I demand.

She looks frustrated with me, but does what I say. After finding what she's looking for, she presses play and passes me my phone back. I pretty much ignore them now as I watch the video.

Dammit! Emmett must've recorded me singing when I was drunk. Then he recorded himself apologizing to Bella and posted it. He might've meant well, but he had no business doing this. I'm going to skin him alive!

I just leave my stuff right where it is. No way can I deal with standing in line to pay for everything until I get to the bottom of this mess.

Still looking down at the phone, I make my way out of the store. When I do look up, I freeze.

Standing in the Piggly Wiggly parking lot is Bella.

I'm stuck stupid and can't move. She runs over and throws her arms around me hugging me for all she's worth.

I'm still frozen, so when I don't hug her right away she pulls back and looks embarrassed. "Sorry 'bout that," she says, and nervously tucks her hair behind her ear.

I come out of my stupor and notice people are starting to gawk at us.

"What'chu doin' here?" I ask.

She rocks back and forth on her feet as she looks around at the people milling about. "Um, can we go somewhere and talk?"

Of course I can't tell her no. I don't even want to. "Yeah, sure. You wanna ride with me?"

She looks sheepish again. "Well, I sorta have to since I had Alice drop me off."

"Alice?" I question.

"My manager, but I'll explain all that later." She gives me a small smile.

I can't believe I'm actually looking at her. She's here and not just in my dreams. Real and in person. This just might be the day I been waiting on.

I offer her a smile in return. "Follow me," I say, as I place my hand on her lower back and guide her toward my truck.

When I get to my pick-up, I lead her to the passenger side and open the door. After we're both in, I turn to her. "Do ya mind if we wait 'til we get where we're goin' to talk? I don't want to be drivin' while we have this conversation."

"No, that's fine."

I start the truck, crank up the stereo, and back outta my space, but as I turn to drive us away, I notice that same group of girls standing there with their phones pointed at us, following our every move.

Fuck my life!

* * *

**How you think this talk might go? See you soon ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks so much to ****Hadley Hemingway for making this prettier and for Jan who is always supportive and a great pre-reader.**

* * *

**EPOV**

We ride in silence except for the music playing. The tension between us driving me crazy. This is the day I've waited on and now I'm nervous 'bout how it's gonna turn out. Is she here to tell me and that little rascal, Emmett, to leave her alone for good? Is she here to profess her undying love?

I don't know, but hopefully it's the latter. My heart might not can handle option number one.

I head out of the city and toward the back roads. Bella doesn't even question me, which is a good sign, I think. We end up at a place my daddy used to bring me fishing back 'fore the drugs got their hooks in him. It's pretty secluded, so we should be able to talk in private.

Bella turns to me as soon as the truck cuts off. "I saw your video."

I scratch the back of my neck and can feel my face heating up. "It was Emmett's video. I can't believe he did that." I can barely keep eye contact I'm so embarrassed and I'm still gonna kill him for doing this to me.

Those big brown eyes bore into mine, and when she speaks, my heart almost stops. "I really loved it."

I'm gonna kiss that kid. Thank you Emmett!

I turn sideways in my seat and study her closely. "Is that the only reason you're here?" I ask. I sure hope not, I need her to be here because she felt what I did.

"It's part of the reason. But I'd already planned to come back. I was just waitin' 'til my tour was over so I'd have some free time, but I really was missin' you a lot."

My heart beats double time. "I was missin' you too." I suppose she knows that, but I figure I'll tell her anyway.

She reaches over and grabs my hand. "You really went to see my daddy?"

"Of course I did. I couldn't just let'cha go. I know we had somethin' special."

"It 'bout killed me when I lost my mama to cancer. I loved her so much. When I found out Emmett lied about _that, _I got so mixed up and scared that I ran." She scoots closer. "But I don't wanna run anymore."

Before I realize it, her lips are on mine. Hard and insistent. I don't freeze in shock this time; I grab her face between my hands and trace her lips with my tongue. She opens and my whole body relaxes at the taste of her.

Her legs, clad in only a mini-skirt, slide over mine and her heat settles over my aching dick, just where I need her. One of my hands goes into her hair grabbing those soft strands. My other hand heads straight for her tits. She breaks our kiss and uses the time to pull her shirt off. Then she reaches over and does the same to mine.

Before I even have any time to think, her hands are latched into my hair, pulling my mouth back to hers. We kiss until we're both gasping for breath and I'm a little lightheaded.

It doesn't stop my lips from finding every inch of skin they can. While I'm busy kissing and sucking, Bella's taking control of getting us even more undressed.

Suddenly her bra is gone, and her hands are at my pants working my belt and buttons. I raise my hips just enough for her to slide 'em down and set me free.

Her hand closes around me, warm and firm. I immediately seek out her newly-freed nipples and can't resist getting one in my mouth.

My fingers go to her thighs and make their way to where she's covered by lace. My lips switch over to the other nipple right as I push her panties aside and find the wet flesh beneath.

I release her nipple long enough to speak. "You're so wet for me. Can I have you now?"

"Yes, please." She maneuvers around enough that she's able to get her panties off. Her firm body twists and curves in the confined space; I can see her flexibility bringing me much pleasure in the future.

Then she's grabbing hold of me again, and as my hands go to her hips, she sinks down engulfing me completely. I hold her still for a second, both of us needing a minute to adjust to the feeling of being together again.

After just moments, she braces one hand on the roof and the other on my shoulder. She starts slowly working herself up and down while rocking back and forth. My hips meet her every thrust.

I fist one hand into her hair and slide the other to her back applying pressure. Push and pull, lift and thrust. Her tits are on full display and I can't help but take one in my mouth. I can feel her nails dig into my shoulder.

Bella grinds into me then moves one hand down her stomach to her clit. She speeds up her motions and I feel the tightening start in my belly. It quickly makes its way to my balls. I'm doing all I can to hold off, so when I feel her start to clench around me, I let go, and with a few more hard thrusts I empty myself into her.

Once we're both spent, Bella leans back exhaustedly and lays against my horn scaring us both. We look at each other and laugh. Our laughter sends vibrations to my over-sensitive dick so I slowly slide out of her and pull her to me.

She kisses my chest, right over where my heart is and then raises her head to look at me. She gives me a slow gentle kiss, one where I can feel all of the emotion between us. It's palpable. She wants me as much as I want her.

After several minutes of slow easy, dare I say, loving kisses, I figure we needa head back. "You wanna head to my house?" I ask, knowing Em's waiting on me.

She looks around then turns to me with a smirk. "We should probably get dressed first, but that sounds perfect."

After we're both dressed and the windows defogged, we head back. Bella scoots over and sits right next to me, her hand in mine.

When we pull up, Emmett and two other people come running out before I can get the door open. "What took y'all so long?"

I must be looking at him like he's crazy. "What're ya talkin' 'bout?"

Now he's lookin' at me like I'm the crazy one. "I saw a video of you two leavin' the Piggly Wiggly. Some girls from school are sendin' it 'round. They probably already put it online."

"That was fast." I knew those girls were recording us, but I didn't know it'd get around that fast.

"So where've y'all been? That video came hours ago," Emmett presses, wanting answers.

Hours ago? I had no idea we'd been gone that long. Of course we ain't telling him anything and I have my own questions. "How 'bout you tellin' me what you think you was doin' puttin' me on YouTube?" I cross my arms over my chest and give him a stern stare.

"Well, it worked, didn't it? Hey, Bella." He completely ignores my serious tone. And honestly how can I be mad? The kid has a point.

Bella's grinning at both of us. "Hey, Emmett. I loved the video. In fact, I'm thinkin' I might just need for you to sing to me in person, Edward."

Emmett gets a good laugh at that.

"Maybe you could even go on tour and be my backup," Miss Smartass teases.

"You two are so funny. A real riot," I tell 'em, trying to fight a grin. I'm so happy though, that there's no way I can. Instead, I end up laughing with them.

Once we've all sobered up, I notice the two people who came running out with Emmett. They've been standing by quietly while we talked.

Bella speaks up. "So listen, Edward, I'd like to introduce you to my manager and friend, Alice, and her little sister, Rose. They're who brought me here." She gestures to the ladies standing back a bit.

I reach out to shake Alice's hand and give Rose my best smile. I see Em huff and wonder what's up with that.

"So happy to finally meet the man who sang that love song to Bella; it was perfect," Alice says, giving me a dreamy smile. "I hope you guys don't mind but I cooked us some dinner. Y'all took so long"—she gives Bella a smirk—"and Em practically begged me. That boy was starving."

Bella looks to me for approval and all I can do is nod. Supper sounds good to me and hopefully Alice can cook better than me.

As we head into the house, Emmett says he'll be back in a few minutes. Bella and I go into the kitchen to wash up. We can't help it when our eyes keep being drawn to my counter. Luckily Alice comes in before either of us can get too carried away with our memories.

"Can you help me get this stuff to the table?" Alice asks us, and of course, we jump to help her.

Our dining table isn't anything special since I don't have a ton of money and it's usually just me and Em. It can still seat the five of us even though it's a bit of a squeeze. I do have to grab an extra chair though.

Right as we get the table set, Emmett comes back. I notice he's put on some of his nicer clothes and his hair's all gelled. When he gets closer, I also notice he smells like he took a bath in my cologne.

"Emmett, what are you wearin'? And why do you have your hair like that? And why are you wearin' my cologne?"

His face turns red and he shoots daggers at me. "I wanted to look nice for our guests," he says, through clenched teeth. I start to say something else, but Bella touches my arm and gives me a brief shake of her head, but has a smirk on her face.

I feel like I'm missing something, but decide not to worry about it right now and just enjoy dinner.

The new seating arrangement has Alice and Rose sitting on the same side, me next to them, Emmett next to me and then Bella. As I go to take my seat, Emmett slides into it.

"What are you doin' now? That's my seat."

"I figured you might wanna sit next to Bella," he says, but I can tell he's lying.

I just shake my head and take Emmett's usual seat. Alice is a great cook. She's made spaghetti with meatballs, bread, and a salad. I didn't even know we had all the stuff for this.

I almost feel bad for Rose 'cause Emmett's talking the poor girl's ear off. He also keeps offering her more food. I need to get him out more because he clearly doesn't know how to act around guests.

As dinner is finishing up, Alice turns to Bella. "So what are you going to do? I need to know how to go about handling everything."

Bella wipes her mouth and puts her napkin down. "I figure I'll go back next week and finish up my remainin' obligations. Then"—she looks at me and then back at Alice—"I thought I'd spend the rest of the summer with my dad."

Alice smiles and nods. "Sounds like a good plan doesn't it, Edward?"

I'm sure they can tell by the huge smile I'm sporting that I love the idea. "Sounds like a perfect plan."

* * *

**So all that happened. Lol. It was a pretty busy chapter. **

**Looks like Bella will be spending some time with Edward and Emmett. Wonder how that will go…**

**Plus it looks like Emmett might just have a crush.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks soooooo much to Hadley Hemingway for agreeing to keep on with this fic for us! **

**With that being said, we've decided to write this fic as it should be told … The whole story. And while we might not know exactly what that might be right now, we do have some ideas. See you at the bottom with a little more explanation.**

* * *

**BPOV**

After finishing up my tour I can't get back to Georgia fast enough. I'm so excited about the summer. I made plans to stay with my daddy, but I'll be spending a lot of my time with Edward and Emmett.

Pulling up to Daddy's house, I'm surprised to find Edward and Emmett there. I'm even more surprised to see them getting along so well with Charlie. They have dinner waiting, take-out of course, so we sit together and eat. It's the perfect start to what I think just might be the best summer in a long time.

Our time is filled with floating the river, grilling out at the bluff, and fishing at the local catfish ponds. I spend time with Emmett while Edward is working and my dad does the same. He takes him out on the boat fishing just the two of them and has even let Emmett do a ride along on a couple of his patrols. They've become very tight. I find myself falling so in love with this precocious boy.

The summer goes by much more quickly than I expect and I had the pleasure of spending it with the most amazing man. I really don't know how my life would be without him. I'll never forget the night we admitted our love.

_We'd been at the creek all day swimming. Edward doing flips from the rope hanging and Emmett doing his best to copy his every trick. A picnic lunch and a long lazy day in the sun. _

_After dropping Em off at his buddy's house, we settle in for a night in front of the TV. Edward has his head in my lap and I'm running my fingers through his hair. _

_He sighs. "I could spend every night like this."_

"_I bet."_

_He rolls his head so he's looking at me. "I'm serious. You bein' here has been the best time of my life." _

_I lean down and kiss him. "It's been the best time of my life, too."_

_He leans up and cups the back of my head, bringing my forehead to his. He licks his lips and takes a breath. "I love you, Bella."_

_I gasp. I never expected this to happen so fast, but it did and it's real. "I love you too." I close the gap between us and press my lips to his. He responds by pulling me down on the couch where we spend the rest of the night showing each other our love._

We're not perfect and we fight like any other couple, but we also know we're better together than apart.

Today's a big day for us. We're going to the river for a cook out. My dad will be there and so will a lot of his friends. Just one final day to enjoy the sun and swimming before school starts back and the weather starts turning.

I plan on talking to Edward about the future, since I have to get back to Nashville soon. I don't think I can be apart from my guys.

We pack up the truck and I double check to make sure we have everything before we take off. Emmett's so excited he can barely sit still. When we get there he's out and running to my dad 'fore Edward has the truck turned off. "Charlie, are we gonna go out on the boat today?"

My dad laughs at Emmett's enthusiasm. "I reckon we will … if your brother says it's okay."

"Sure, Charlie. You know I trust ya with Em. Just don't let him flip y'all this time," Edward snickers as he gives dad the go-ahead.

We unload all the supplies and get the food ready. Most of 'em brought sides like slaw and potato salad while Edward and I brought hot dogs and burgers. He's already fired up the grill, so I pass him the tray of meat as soon as it's ready.

It's been strange being back in this town. Everyone's as nice as can be and most just leave us alone. Someone wanting the occasional fan pic or autograph is the most I've been bothered. But Emmett makes sure to let us know every time there's a twitter spotting that runs wild. I'm so glad no paps have shown up to harass us.

After loading the grill up, Edward comes up behind me giving me a quick kiss on the cheek as a ruse to steal a chip. I glance up to see my dad watching us with a smile.

I love my dad. I was definitely a daddy's girl as a lot of us southern girls are. But even though he's a good dad, he's never been a very emotional person. We've never had long talks that involved feelings and the poor man would have rather faced armed criminals than have to deal with me when I got my first period. But he's still the best father I could ask for, so it means a lot that he seems to like Edward.

With the food under control, I grab a beer and head on over to my dad.

"Here ya go." I hand him the beer.

"Thanks, honey." He opens it and then slings an arm around my shoulder. "You havin' a good time?"

"I am. It's been a great summer. I can't believe it's almost over." I sigh. "I'm gonna miss you a lot, Daddy. You're gonna come up to Nashville soon, right?" I look at him and lift my brow teasingly. He doesn't come to visit me nearly enough, but I know he takes his job seriously.

"Yeah, yeah. I know I need to come see ya more. I'm gonna try. I think it's 'bout time I start takin' some time off. After all, I gotta make sure Edward's treatin' you right."

I roll my eyes and grin. "Daddy, he lives here. You can watch over him without visitin' me. And you _know_ he treats me like a queen."

He's the one to roll his eyes this time. "You think I don't see what's goin' on? Bet you already got plans to ask him to come with ya."

I actually feel a little bashful. "Yeah, I do. I'm gonna talk to him about it soon."

"Just go for it. He loves you. Trust me. And you know I wouldn't be encouragin' you to talk to him about it if I didn't think he was a good man. I know he is and I know he'll be good to you."

I need to break this up since I see Edward headed this way. "So you think he's good enough for me?"

My dad laughs. "Ain't nobody good enough for you, but he'll do." He drops his arm from my shoulders and gives me a gentle push. "Now go on and make sure the food's ready so we can eat and I can take Emmett out."

I stick my tongue out at him and giggle as I walk away. Edward grabs me 'fore I get too far. "What'cha doin'?"

I hug him 'cause I just can't resist. "Huggin' the best lookin' man here."

He grins. "Okay. What're ya butterin' me up for?"

I act offended, but can't pull it off and end up laughing. "Nothin'. I'm just headin' back over to see if anythin' needs doin'. The meat 'bout ready?"

"It is, and that's what I was comin' over for. I just pulled it off the grill."

"Time to eat then. Meet me at the table?" I give him my most flirtatious smile.

He leans down and gives me a kiss. "Sure thing. I'll round up Emmett and be over there in a minute."

"Okay. Love you."

He smiles that perfect smile. "Love you too."

We eat an awesome meal and just hang out in the sun all day. The guys take turns on the boat and Em's having a blast playing Captain. Daddy let him be the boss and he's loving every minute of it. Edward and I drift around each other and never find ourselves going too long without at least a quick touch or word between us.

I spend some of my time talking with Angela. She's married to one of my dad's deputies, Ben. They have a six month old son, who is just plain adorable. He lets me hold him and he smiles the whole time. What a happy baby he is. I can't help but imagine one day it'll be mine and Edward's baby I'll be holding.

As the sun sets on our last day of summer fun, I tell my daddy goodbye as he and some of the older people load up to head home. Some of the guys gather wood and start a fire while others get the stuff to make s'mores out and ready. Emmett's chomping at the bit to have the first one.

With the fire blazing and s'mores in our bellies, we start singing some songs. Well, most of us sing. Edward's singing has become legendary so he refuses to open his mouth.

He takes some good-natured ribbing and I know Emmett's just hoping everyone will hush so Edward won't get upset again. But he looks over at me with such tenderness and a smile on his face so I know he'll take all the teasing in the world.

When we finally make it home, Emmett's sapped out. I told my dad that he shouldn't wait up, and I'd see him tomorrow. At this point he pretty much expects me to spend half my nights with the guys.

After Emmett goes to bed, Edward and I share a shower to wash off all the sunblock, sweat, and sand. We end up staying in there until the water runs cold, getting dirty all over again.

Later, when we're finally in bed, I know it's time to talk. I want to do this face to face so I pull myself up and sit cross-legged, turned toward him.

I take a deep breath and go for it. "So I've been thinkin' that I really can't stand the thought of bein' without you or Emmett so I was wonderin' how you would feel about maybe movin' to Nashville?" I ask, without taking a breath.

He lies there quietly for a few seconds and I start to worry, but before a full-blown panic attack can take hold, he smiles this huge smile that crinkles his eyes and stretches his cheeks.

"You'd want us to move to be with you?"

"Of course."

He sits up and looks at me and I can see his love; it almost melts me through the mattress.

"I'll talk to Emmett and I'd have to look for a job … there's a lot to figure out … but I can't imagine bein' away from you and I know ya needa be in Nashville. If you really want us there, I know we can make it work."

"Are you sure? That was easy," I say to him. I mean I know he loves me, but to uproot his whole life is asking a lot.

His excitement fades and he looks me with so much emotion I think I might drown. "Bella, I love you. I been wonderin' how I was gonna live without ya near. Now I don't have to. I'm sure Em's gonna feel the same way. If you want us then I assure ya, we're gonna be there."

I lunge. His words driving a feeling deep inside me. With my mouth to his, I let him know just how much I do want him with me.

When we break apart he gets this devilish smirk, "The next time you wanna talk about somethin', please make sure you have clothes on and definitely don't kiss me like that. It's hard"—he moves his hand down to palm his growing erection—"to talk or even think when you act like that."

No way can I let that go to waste, especially when it's my fault. I let my lips make a path to where he's hard and waiting. With my mouth, I leave him shuddering and satisfied.

Once he's spent, I crawl back up and cuddle to him. He looks over to me with a lazy grin, "Baby, if that's the kinda stuff I can expect, I'll pack up my truck for Nashville tomorrow."

I just giggle and give him a quick kiss. "Goodnight. We can discuss it more after you've talked with Emmett, though I have a feeling once he knows Rose lives so close, he'll be all for movin'."

My poor clueless man just closes his eyes and wraps his arms around me. "Why's that?"

* * *

**AN: Okay, so this was going to end at chapter 10 with them settled in their life and happy. Just a tiny little fic spun to complete a O/S we put out there. BUT since so many of you seem to want to read more from these characters, we've decided to flesh out their whole story. We DO think they have much more to say than the 10 originally planned chapters. So please, allow us the time to make a plan ****to ****move it forward. Updates will still come pretty regularly, as we have the immediate future planned, but we also want to get ahead with the story instead of just writing by the seat of our pants. It's either this or end at 10 and come back with a sequel later? Let us know what you think, please. **

**We also have something else in the works that you will see some of soon enough ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Super special thanks to Hadley Hemingway for beta'ing this around all her May to December duties! Thank you Hadley!**

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

My brother and Bella are buttering me up for something. I woke up this mornin' and they had all my favorites made for breakfast. Then after I ate they took me to see a movie I've been wanting to see, even though Edward hates going to the movies. They even got me popcorn, a drink, _and _candy.

I'm smarter than they think and I know they're up to something, but I'm also smart enough not to say anything and let 'em keep spoiling me 'til they're ready to talk.

It's been a great summer. I've had so much fun spending time with Bella and Charlie, and my brother's been happier than I ever seen him.

Bella is awesome and I'm so glad she came back. She's not stuck up or anything like some celebrities might be. She's really nice and funny. She loves my brother, so I'm not sure how smart she really is. Just kiddin'. My brother's pretty great, but I'd never admit that to him.

Charlie is da bomb. He hangs with me all the time, but what Bella and Edward don't know, is we eat a lotta junk. He's the best. Bella's so lucky she has him for a dad.

Right now Edward's gone into town and me and Bella are just chillin' at the house. We learned early on that it's best for Bella to just stay home when Edward goes bill paying or grocery shopping. Most leave her alone, but in such public places she's bound to attract attention.

"So, Em, I'm headin' back to Nashville soon."

That hurts my heart. I don't want her to leave, but I know she has to. "I know," I say sadly. "But I'd rather not talk 'bout it. Outta sight, outta mind, ya know?"

She leans over and puts her arm 'round me for a hug. "I know, sweetie, I don't wanna leave you either."

Just then the front door opens and in walks my brother. "What's everybody lookin' so down for?" His eyes zero in on me. "Hey, Em, I brought ya somethin'." He tosses me a bag.

When I look into it, I jump outta my seat and start dancing. In this very bag I'm holding is the newest _Call of Duty_ game. I been begging for it for months. Every time I'd ask, he'd point out all the new games I got between Christmas and my birthday.

'Cause, yeah, I'm a teenager now.

Bella heads to get us chips and drinks, while I sit down and school Edward on how the game is played. After 'bout ten losses, he finally gives up and lets Bella have a go.

I kick her butt, too.

I'm relentless. Tearing up everything in my path. When neither Edward nor Bella want me to pound 'em in the ground anymore, Edward hits the power button on both the TV and the game, right in the middle of my desolation.

"What the heck, man? I was killin' it." I toss the controller down with a huff.

"Hey. You got, you played, you conquered. Chill out with the attitude. We needa talk anyway," Edward says, letting me know I almost went too far.

This is it.

Whatever they been buttering me up for is 'bout to come spilling out. Wonder how bad it's gonna be?

Edward plops down on one side of me, while Bella takes her place on the other. This might be more serious than I thought. I sit back and look between the two. Edward's got wrinkles on his forehead, telling me he's trying to come up with how he's gonna word whatever it is.

I let him off the hook. "Just spit it out, man. Y'all are worryin' me with all this silence."

He finally starts talking , so I turn and pay attention. "Well, uh, ya know Bella's headin' back to Nashville soon?" I nod my head, not wanting to think 'bout that right now. "Well, ya see, she, um, er, –"

"Edward, please, just say it," I beg.

"Well, I was hopin' you guys'd move back with me," Bella says, surprising me.

My head snaps in her direction. Did she just say what I thought she said? She wants _us _countryboys to move to Nashville?

Shoot, yeah, I'm in!

I must not be giving 'em much to go on though, 'cause Edward starts up again. "Ya know I'd never make a decision like that if ya wasn't on board. I just wanna be with her and you love her, too, so when she asked I knew ya probably wouldn't mind. I mean –"

"Stop, just stop." I hop up from the couch and face 'em. "When do we leave? Do I needa pack now? I'm movin' to Nashville!" I start jumping up and down singing'.

"Whoa, slow down, Em." Edward grabs me and holds me still. "Are you happy? You wanna move to Nashville?" he asks, looking unsure.

"Heck, yeah! When do we leave?"

I'm excited. A brand new adventure. Bella jumps into Edward's arms and he spins her 'round. Guess they was expecting some resistance from me. No way. I'm ready to blow this popsicle stand.

After a few minutes of celebrating, we finally settle down. I got a few questions for 'em now. "So, where we gonna live when we get there?"

Bella speaks up. " I was hopin' ya'll would wanna live with me?" She says it like a question, so I give her an answer.

"Well, duh."

"All right smarty, knock it off. Don't be disrespectful to Bella. She was just makin' sure you was okay with it," Edward snaps at me. Whew, he's touchy when it comes to Bella, but I don't blame him. I ran her off once already, so I wouldn't put up with my crap towards her either.

I look to her with an apologetic expression. "I didn't mean nothin' by it, Bella. I'm sorry. I love ya and want to move with ya. I thought you'd just know that."

She reaches over and wraps her arms 'round me, givin' a good hard squeeze."I love you, too, Em, and I do know that. Why don't we have a seat and I'll tell y'all 'bout where you'll be livin'."

She spends the rest of the evening going over where she lives and where I'll be goin' to school. Sounds exciting. But the very best thing I heard all night is that Rose is not only in my same grade at my same school, but she lives on the same property as Bella.

Sweet.

She seemed kinda shy when we had dinner at the beginning of summer, but I imagine that's cause she was someplace different for her. When I get to be around her every day, she'll surely loosen up. Right? I can't wait to find out.

The very next weekend has us packing up everything we own and readying to leave this small town behind. I'm really gonna miss Charlie. He's become like the grampa I never had. He promised he'd visit more than ever now though, 'specially since me and Bella are both gonna be there.

We ship our stuff out on Monday morning and plan to hit the road early Tuesday. By that night, we're pulling into a driveway. Out front is a huge house that I know is Alice's, but we continue 'round the back to a smaller house across the yard.

I see somethin' I gotta ask Bella about. "Can we swim in the pool?" I've always wanted to swim in a private pool.

"Yep. We all share." She looks at me and grins. "Rose loves the pool."

Uh oh, does Bella know I might like Rose? Nah, I was cool about it, there's no way she picked up on that.

We head inside where Bella shows me to my room. Her house is awesome and my room is way bigger than my other one was.

"We can paint it whatever color you want," she tells me.

"This is great!" I hug Bella. I know our life is gonna be so much better now, thanks to her.

Walkin' back outside to help unload the truck, I hear voices. I look up and see Alice and Rose headed our way. Gotta play it cool.

"Hey, we saw you pull in. Need help with anything?" Alice asks. She's so sweet, but my eyes trail over to Rose.

Bella hugs them both. "Nah, we're good. Just grabbin' a few things. We'll get the rest tomorrow. Hey, Rose, would you show Emmett the pool and where everything is? Y'all be careful not to get too close though. No swimming tonight."

Rose leads me to the pool, and I can't help but follow her. She's pretty quiet so I ask her something to try and get her talking. "You like swimming?"

"I love it! I come out here as much as Ali will let me. Do you like swimming?"

"I love it, too."

"Oh, good. Now I'll have someone to hang out with. Ali hates getting in the pool, and Bella's been away all summer."

We go in the pool house where she shows me the toys and floats. They got all kinds of stuff. I wanna check to see how warm the water is.

When we go back out, I sit on a lounger and pull my shoes off then hop up and walk closer to the water.

"Bella said not to get close," Rose reminds me.

"I just wanna see how warm it is. Don't worry, I'll be careful." I give her my biggest smile that I know shows my dimples… the one Bella says is gonna have the girls beating down my door one day. Rose blushes, and I'm so busy looking at her that I trip and before ya know it, I'm in the water.

I come up coughing and sputtering, since I got a ton of water up my nose.

I see Rose run over, and I can tell she's worried. She reaches her hand out to help me, so I take her hand and start pulling myself up. I lose my footing though, and I accidently pull Rose in with me.

She comes up gasping and yellin' and I can't help laughing. She looks to me and her face turns really red. "I tried to help you and this is the thanks I get! You're a jerk, Emmett." She pokes me in the chest on her way to the ladder.

I stop laughing immediately. "I'm sorry, Rose. It was an accident."

She doesn't seem to care about what I say though, since she's already getting out and starts stomping off toward her house. I'm really gonna have my work cut out for me to get her to even speak to me again.

Crap!

* * *

**Ten is well under way, so we'll see you then. Our May to December O/S is on our profile if you're interested :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to Hadley Hemingway for her super-duper beta skills :)**

* * *

**EPOV**

We've been in Nashville for a month. Living with Bella has been amazing. Waking up with her in my arms is a dream come true, even if she's a grump and her hair tends to look like rats've nested in it. I know I really love her 'cause I find all that stuff cute.

Emmett loves his new school. He's on the football team and seems to be making plenty of friends.

The only real problem for me has been work. I had some trouble finding anything I liked, and no way am I comfortable living here and not pulling my share. So I ended up taking a job as a bartender and I hate it.

I'm away from home too much at nights with too many people coming on to me. It's a job that'll never go nowhere and the pay stinks, especially since I don't flirt enough to get the really good tips. It sucks 'cause with only a GED it's nearly impossible to find anything good. At least bartending is better than asking if you want fries with that.

Bella and Em are going to have a movie night since it's a Friday and I want nothing more than to stay with 'em. Instead, I'm in the bedroom putting on my tight, black bar t-shirt and jeans.

"You look way too sexy to be goin' out 'round all those drunk women," Bella tells me from the doorway where she's standing.

I roll my eyes at her. "Yeah, right. You know I'd much rather stay home with you and Em. I hate this job."

She walks over and circles her arms around me from behind. "You could always quit and stay here and be my muse twenty-four seven." She winks at me through the mirror.

Thing is, I know she's only partly teasing. She tells me over and over that she's writing more than ever now. She swears it's 'cause of me and how happy she is. I could never just sit on my ass, though, and let Bella foot all the bills. That's just not the kinda man I am.

Instead of answering I turn and kiss her. Her lips are soft and plump and it doesn't take but a second 'fore her tongue is teasing mine. Slow and steady she seduces me with her mouth, but I have to pull back, just so I can make it to work on time. "You're way too temptin'," I tease her.

This time she's the one rolling her eyes; I swat her ass as she turns to walk out of the bedroom.

When I make it to the kitchen, Em's already stuffing his mouth while he gathers snacks for the two of 'em. That kid always seems to be eating something.

I pull Bella to me and give her one more kiss goodbye. Then I ruffle Em's hair, which he hates, before finally leaving 'em and heading out.

I get to work sooner than I want. The manager of the bar, Aro, is here tonight. I hate working with him 'cause he's a grade A jerk who treats women like dirt. I can't stand the guy and it sucks I have to be nice to him since he's my boss.

I walk behind the bar and clock in. "Hey, Edward, my man, lots of honeys here tonight. Plenty of money to be made if you play your cards right." He wiggles his brows. "Hell, with your looks I bet you could get your dick wet as many times as you want."

I have to stop myself from saying something that'll get me fired. Instead I clench my fists and bite my tongue, before giving him a standard answer. "Alright, dude, thanks, but ya know I have a girlfriend so I'll leave all the ladies to you."

Aro's in his forties and 'bout a foot shorter than me, with greasy black hair he keeps pulled back in a ponytail. I may not be a good judge of men's appearances, but I know he ain't an attractive man. The one time Bella met him, she said he looked like a creepy rat.

He shakes his head at me. "I don't understand you, man. I'd be taking advantage of all these willing women if I were you. You're young. No need to be tied down now."

I just shrug my shoulders and ignore him. It's the same conversation every time we work together. Guys like him don't know what it's like to be a one-woman man.

Finally my shift's done. Another night of having to fend off touchy women who don't care about respecting my space, throwing away countless phone numbers and listening to Aro try to score with every drunk woman that ain't sober 'nough to know better. It all makes me sick.

Exhausted, I head home to Bella and my brother and find 'em both passed out on the couch. Must've fell asleep watching movies.

I go shower 'fore rousing Em enough to get to his bed, then I pick Bella up and carry her to our room. She can sleep like the dead, so she doesn't even stir when I lay her down and pull her close. The scent of her shampoo allows me to finally relax.

I ain't ever had it easy and Bella's the best thing to ever happen to me… besides getting the chance to take care of Emmett. I'd love to give this woman the world.

I know she don't care about money or any of that, and she has enough of her own 'cause of her music. Still, I'd like to contribute more. I know I needa make some changes to do that, but I'm just not sure how or what to do.

I listen to her steady breathing and finally allow it to lull me to sleep.

I wake up the next morning to the smell of coffee and bacon, two of my favorite things. I make my way to the kitchen where Bella's plating up eggs and toast. Have I mentioned how much I love this woman?

"Hey, sleepyhead. Just in time. I was fixin' to come get'cha." She hands me a plate and gives me a kiss before going over to pour some coffee. I look at the clock and see it's nearly eleven. I rarely sleep this late even when I get home in the early morning hours. .

She puts my cup down in front of me. "Thank you, baby," I mumble rudely around a mouth full of food. I can't help it. I'm starving and the woman can cook. She just laughs and says she's gonna grab Emmett who's playing Xbox.

After we eat, we decide to go hang out at the pool for a bit. It's getting cooler so there won't be many days left to swim. Even now it's a little chilly, but the water's heated so it's pretty nice.

I can never get enough of Bella in a bikini either. The woman is gorgeous.

We've been in the pool for 'bout a half an hour when Alice and Rose come out. Alice goes to lay out, while Rose gets right in. Bella and Emmett are having a headstand competition, while I judge.

Once Rose is in the water, Bella calls her over. "I'm glad you're here. You can play with Em. He keeps whippin' my butt at everythin', but I bet you can smoke him."

"Nah, I think I'll just swim for a bit," Rose tells her. Hmmm, wonder what that's about?

Bella whispers something to Em, then starts making her way to Alice. I go over and join 'em.

"Hey, Ali, come to get some sun?"

"Yeah. Rose wanted to swim and I figure it's going to be too cold for sun tanning soon, so I better get it while I can. Do you guys have any plans tonight?"

Bella looks at me and I shake my head. When I started at the bar, that was my one condition; that I have at least one weekend night off. With Em in school I don't see him as much, so I make sure to spend some time with him when he's home. "Nope. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come for dinner. Edward and Jasper could hang out, get to know each other better. They've hardly had the chance to meet."

"Sounds good to me. What time ya want us there?" I ask.

After ironing out the details we spend a li'l bit more time at the pool. Bella ends up hanging with Rose, while me and Em play some Marco Polo. I figured Rose and Em'd be done got to know each other better by now, but I guess not. Rose seems a little shy, so maybe it'll take some time.

I'm looking forward to hanging out with Jasper some. He works long hours and with me working nights, we've only said a word or two in passing. Bella thinks of Alice, Jasper and Rose as her Nashville family, so I know they're good people.

When we get to their house, Rose lets us in. "Alice and Jasper will be right in."

I lean over to Bella. "Smells like smoke. I hope everythin's alright."

Bella just giggles. "Rose, did Jasper try to help again?" She leans over to me. "Occasionally he tries to help in the kitchen, but it almost always ends up with somethin' burned. Sometimes just the food, but once or twice it's been more," she whispers.

A few minutes later Alice comes to lead us to the dining room. "Sorry about the smell. Jasper's heart is in the right place, but the man is a menace in the kitchen."

Em just has to pipe up. "Edward's an okay cook now, but for a while I thought we'd starve. Once he made beenie weenies with Vienna sausages. It was terrible! At least potted meat sandwiches ain't hard to mess up."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'm better now and clearly you ain't starvin'."

Jasper joins us then, coming right over with his hand outstretched. "Hey, Edward, glad you could make it. It'll be nice to get some man time around here," he jokes. Alice just smacks him on the arm and rolls her eyes at his antics.

Jasper shakes Em's hand, too, and Em's obvious pride in being included as a "man" shows all over his face. We head to the dining room where pizza and breadsticks await us.

"Yes!" Emmett exclaims with a fist pump.

"I take it dinner didn't turn out so well?" Bella asks, giving Jasper a pitying look.

"Oh hush, you. Everybody will definitely enjoy pizza more, and that's all I'm going to say about it," Jasper chuckles.

We chuckle and load our plates. The conversation is light and carefree, with Jasper focusing on getting to know me and Em better. I appreciate it, too. I need a good guy friend here. So far I've been around mostly creepy, skirt-chasing men from the bar.

After dinner, the ladies go to look at Rose's newly redesigned room, while Em takes off to play video games. Who knew?

"You want to go in my office and have a nightcap?" Jasper asks.

I nod and offer him a fist bump. "Sounds good to me!"

* * *

**There's a little from Edward about how life's going for him in Nashville and we'll continue with Edward next chapter! **

**See you then!**

.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to the beautiful Hadley Hemingway for being so kind as to offer us her amazing Beta skills and the lovely Jan Breesmom for pre-reading for us :)**

* * *

**EPOV**

I follow him to his office and am impressed with what I see. I knew he was an architect, but never imagined he did fancy buildings. I thought he'd just be doing people's houses, but that's not the case. On his walls hang portraits of buildings and their matching designs paired together, side by side.

"You did these?" I already know the answer, but figure I'll ask just to break the silence.

Jasper's standing at his small bar, pouring two shots of bourbon. When he's done, he turns and takes in the walls. "Sure did."

"Man, these look awesome," I say, knowing the word is inadequate, but not being able to come up with a better one.

His cheeks tinge pink, and he offers his thanks before handing my shot over. I lift it in the air. "To Nashville," I say.

"To Nashville," he repeats, and we both down our shots. It burns going down, but I hold my glass out for another.

He chuckles and pours us a double this time. We sit and sip on those while getting to know each other better. I find out that he was raised in New York and had always planned to build there, until he met a spiky-haired nymph who bewitched him into moving to Nashville. He's been here ever since.

"Tell me 'bout this buildin'," I say, pointing to one of his designs.

He starts talking, and the twinkle in his eyes grows with every word he speaks. His hands are flying around like crazy, as he describes in detail all the decisions that went into making this building come alive. And I realize, that for him, it is.

"Which one's ya favorite?"

He looks them over for a second. "It's hard to choose because I love several of them for different reasons, but probably this one." He points to a picture of a huge building that's beautiful. It's white with large columns in the front, lots of windows, and several levels.

"Why's that one ya favorite?"

"It was the first project I worked on as head architect. It's a library. I needed to make sure it had plenty of light and still felt warm and inviting. It's something I'm very proud of."

Seeing him talk about his work with pride in his eyes is amazing. It's a feeling I'd love to have.

"How'd ya know you wanted to do this?" I wave my hands at all the pictures.

"I've loved drawing since I can remember. Living in New York with all of these grand buildings, I couldn't help but be drawn to them. One day I was watching this skyscraper going up, and I just knew that someday, I wanted to be the person who designed buildings like that."

"That's awesome, man. I always loved drawing too."

"Oh, yeah? What kind of stuff do you draw?"

"I just play around. I can do almost anythin', but I like doin' covered bridges, old barns, and stuff like that around my hometown."

"Have you ever thought about doing something professionally with your art, like what I do or something else?"

"Naw. I barely had time to get my GED. I quit school to take care of my brother when my parents got arrested, so college and a big career ain't really an option."

"You're still young. It's not too late to start college now."

I used to look forward to going to college when I was younger. Then, with the way my parents were, and knowing someone needed to take care of Emmett, I gave up those dreams. It's been worth it making sure my brother is taken care of and happy, but sometimes I wish I would've had normal parents because of the opportunities I missed.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I notice Jasper's talking again. "I'd love to see some of your drawings."

"Okay. Sure." I figure he's just being polite.

"I'm serious. How about you bring some of them over tomorrow? I should be around all day."

"Uh, alright. You sure ya don't have nothin' better to do? I know you must be busy."

"Nah, man. Alice will probably just have me helping her clean or something. Plus, I really want to see what you can do."

"Okay. I have to work at four, but I can bring them over sometime before, if you're sure that's alright."

"Sounds great. We'll have a beer, and I'll take a look. As long as you're here, Alice won't nag me about my 'honey-do' list."

We both laugh, and I decide to change the subject.

"So, do you miss New York?"

"Do you miss Georgia?" He smirks. "I mean, yeah, I miss it sometimes, but being here with Alice and Rose is great. We visit New York at least once a year, and now I find I'm usually ready to get back here. I guess the hustle and bustle of it just isn't for me anymore. Plus, Nashville needed a good architect."

"I hear ya. I miss Georgia a bit, but being here with Bella is really good."

"Good. Glad to hear it." He picks up his glass for another toast.

"To our women. We're some lucky bastards." I can't agree with that more. We both down the rest of our liquor. We talk for just a little longer before we head back out to join Alice and Bella.

The rest of the night is fun, and I can see that I'm gonna have a good friend in Jasper.

~~~SOTW~~~

After heading back to our house, I make sure Em gets to bed while Bella goes to shower.

I make it just in time to see her coming out of the steamy bathroom naked. She looks at me and grins, as she starts slowly rubbing lotion from her ankle to her creamy thigh. She's tempting me, and she knows it. When she bends over to start her other leg, I snap.

"Alright. That's it." I can't resist so I grab her and toss her on the bed.

Her giggles are loud, and I'm glad we're on the other end of the house from Emmett. "Hey, I wasn't finished."

I jump on her. "Such a tease, Miss Swan. I'mma make you pay for that."

"Oh, yeah?" She looks up at me. "What'cha gonna do 'bout it, big boy?"

"Oh, you really shouldn't a asked that." I kiss her and roll us so she's on top, then give her ass a firm smack. She pulls away from my lips and looks at me with wide eyes.

"Did you just smack my ass?"

"I surely did." I pop it one more time, 'fore rolling us back over to pin her beneath me. Her eyes are bright, and I know she ain't mad. I kiss her again and proceed to show her exactly what happens when she teases me.

We're spent and happy, lying here naked and sweaty, when she turns to me. "I need to tease you more often if that's my punishment."

I give her a cocky smirk and reach out to pull her closer. She plays with the few sparse hairs on my chest, while I run my free hand through her hair. "So did you have fun tonight? How'd you like Jasper?" she asks.

"Yeah, it was fun. Jasper's a cool guy." I'm getting sleepy, but Bella seems to be in a talkative mood.

"So what'd y'a'll talk 'bout in his office?"

"Not much really. He told me a little 'bout his work."

"Hopefully, he didn't bore ya. He can get crazy talkin' about his buildin's and stuff."

"Nah. I actually enjoyed it. It seems like a great job to have."

"You like architecture?"

"Yeah. I mean I've always liked drawin' and I love seein' things come to life. If I'd hadda chance, it mighta been the type of career I'd went for."

Her hand stops and she raises her head to look at me. "It's not too late, baby. You can still go to college."

I really don't want to talk about this, but knowing Bella, she won't let it go easy. I gently coax her to lie back down and go back to stroking her hair. "It's not that easy. I have to work, and I have Emmett to take care of. Not to mention, college is expensive."

She raises her head again, and this time, she has fire in her eyes. "When're you gonna realize you're not alone anymore, dammit? You don't have to do everything on your own. I love Em and am happy to watch him anytime, and if I can't, Alice'll do it. Plus, I know you don't like talkin' about it, but you really don't have to work."

I start to argue, and she puts her fingers on my lips. "I know it's somethin' you feel you _need_ to do, so maybe you could cut your hours down. And, baby, I love you. I would be honored if you'd let me help ya pay for college."

I start to argue again, but she's clearly not gonna let me talk right now. "Now listen, if our roles were reversed, would you even hesitate to offer any of this to me? Or would you insist I let you help?"

She does have me there. Not that I can tell her that, since she starts talking again right away. "I know you feel like it's not right or you're takin' advantage or somethin', but I love you, Edward. We're in this forever, or at least I am. Anything I do to help you, is really helpin' us…"

This time, I shut her up by kissing her. "Hush, girl. You're on a roll, huh? I'll think about it, okay?"

She actually rolls her eyes at me. "I'm not gonna give up, Edward Cullen. I ain't that easy."

Then she looks at me and sees the grin on my face at her choice of words. She thumps my chest. "Shut up. I ain't that easy 'bout some stuff. I can't help it if your magic cock causes me to lose my mind and restraint."

"Magic? I like that. Maybe I should call him Copperfield."

She sits up and moves the covers, then grabs me and starts stroking. "Copperfield? Mmmm, that might work. Want me to teach him a trick?" She moves and takes me in her mouth.

I think maybe she's the magic one.

* * *

**So it would seem Edward has some decisions to make. He deserves to finally have the chance to have opportunities. Now, will he take them… Thank you all so much for sticking with us! See you next time! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! Thanks so much for Hadley Hemingway! She takes her time and makes this much better for you readers.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward just left with his drawings, headed to Alice and Jasper's house. I'm so glad me and Alice were able to get them two together. Jasper's already having a positive effect on Edward's outlook. It's got him thinking.

Seriously thinking.

Really imagining himself doing something like Jasper does sometime in the future. So what if I'm the one to pay for it? He needs to come to that understanding on his own, I guess. I made my case. It's time to just sit back and let it settle in his mind. For now, anyway.

I used to think having people hear my music was the best thing that ever happened to me, until I fell for Edward and Emmett. Now they're the world to me. I know he's a hard worker and raised Em all on his own, but it's time he realizes he ain't alone no more. As far as I'm concerned, everything that's mine is theirs. He has me now and always will.

I let my mind wander to that "always". I can already see myself in my wedding dress and cowboy boots, walking down the aisle to my boys. You got that right, both of 'em. Emmett may not be mine by blood, but I love that boy with all my heart and whatever future Edward and I have, Em'll be there one hundred percent.

After giving Edward sufficient time to settle in with Jasper, I pick up the phone and call my partner in crime. She answers on the first ring. "I was wondering how long it'd take you to call," Alice says, laughing into the receiver.

I chuckle a little bit. "You know me, Alice. I needa be in the know. Ya gonna go see what you can make out for me?" I ask, hoping she'll be game.

"Pfft, you know I will. You wouldn't have called me in the first place, if you thought I was going to rat you out."

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Good. Now get to it, and call me back when ya find out somethin'." I hang up before she can say anything else.

I head back to my music room and giggle, imagining Alice putting on her spy gear and sneaking 'round trying to hear what Jasper and Edward are talking 'bout. The woman does have an outfit and accessories for everything after all.

Sitting down at my desk, I look around at all the songs I've written lately. About twelve different songs, in various stages of completion, cover my desk. It won't be long 'til I'm ready to get in the studio with some of 'em.

Writing songs has always come pretty easily, but since Edward and Emmett moved to Tennessee, I've been writing like mad. And wouldn't ya know, there's a lot of love in my songs? I can't help it.

I'm one blissful girl these days.

I slide the song I've been working on most recently over, and pick up my pencil. Reading through the lyrics, I can see mine and Edward's relationship seeping from the words. When I get to the chorus, I smile.

_Scruffed up, Crooked smile, _

_Eyes that drive me wild._

_Blue jeans, White tee,_

_Sure does make me weak._

_Hard headed, Soft hearted_

_That's my man_

_Always together, Never parted_

_That's my man._

This is Edward through and through. I'm kinda scared to share it with him just yet. I think he'll like it, but this is the first time I've ever written a song representing so much of me and someone I love. I wanna finish it and maybe give him a private performance. I won't ever record it if he doesn't like it or asks me not to.

Just as I put pen to paper ready to start the second verse, my cell phone rings. "What ya got for me?" I question, not even giving her time to speak.

"Why, I'm offended, Miss Swan. I might start thinking you just want me for my awesome spying skills." I can hear the evil smile in her voice.

"Oh, shut up and spill, Alice," I snicker into the line.

She heaves a huge sigh. "Okay, since that's all you seem to care about."

I let myself feel guilty for one second, before I roll my eyes and prompt her to continue. "Well, get on with it."

She snorts, then her voice lowers as if she's telling a huge secret. And I guess maybe she is. "I didn't hear much, but it sounded like he really liked the drawings and gave him an assignment."

"An assignment?" I ask.

"Yeah. He wants him to draw some buildings. He was giving him some pictures when I walked in."

My heart skips a beat. "You went in! Alice, you were supposed to spy, not just walk in and interrupt. Now, they know we were snoopin'," I huff.

"Oh, honey, Jasper knows I'm nosy. Now they know you're nosy, too. Speaking of," she covers the receiver and speaks, "Bye, Edward." Then she turns back to me, giggling like a school girl.

"Alice," I say, smacking myself across the forehead.

"What?

I sigh. "Nothing. Some spy partner you are."

""Sorry," she trills. "He should almost be there. Talk to you later." She disconnects before I can say anything more.

Not even two minutes later, Edward comes in the door, calling out for me. I slide my song back to the bottom of the pile. "In here."

He walks looking like the cat that ate the canary. He knows. Damn that Alice. "Hey, baby. You show Jasper your drawins?" I ask, playing dumb.

His smirk only gets smirkier. "Why don't you tell me?" He leans down and pecks, once, twice, before grabbing my top lip with his teeth, giving it a tug. Then he soothes it with his tongue, before plunging it deep into my mouth. Greedy bitch that I am, I snake my tongue around to collide and battle with his.

My hands make their way into his hair, and with a firm tug, I have him eating outta the palm of my hand. His grunts just spur me on. When I break the kiss to stand and push him down in my chair, he comes to his senses. "Ah, ah, ah. You ain't distractin' me." He slides his hands 'round my waist and that stupid smirk is back on his stupid face.

Drats! I bat my lashes. "Whatever do you mean?" I say, in my best Scarlett O'Hara voice.

He chuckles and pecks me again. "I mean, I know ya sent your tiny sidekick in to see how things was goin'."

I throw my hand over my heart and act affronted. "I would never!"

He smiles that panty-wetting smile. "It's okay, baby." Another peck. "I like that ya care enough to try and snoop. Today was good. He liked my drawins and was impressed with my attention to detail. And I'm sure ya already know, but he also asked me to draw some buildins. He's wantin' to see how I do with scale."

I slide my hands up around his neck. "I'm so happy to see that ya might be findin' somethin' ya like."

"I definitely find it fascinatin'. What ya don't know though, is that he also gave me some plans, and he wants to see if I can look at those and visualize the end result."

My brows rise into my hairline. "What does that mean?"

He starts swaying us side to side, dancing in our spot. "It means that if I can do it, which neither of us is sure of, then he might can give me some work now."

I bounce a little on my toes. "I'm so excited for you!" I say, reaching up and laying a big fat smooch on his perfect lips.

"I guess…" he trails off.

"You guess what?"

"I guess it's something I can do while I go to school. I can still contribute, but work around my schedule."

I tighten my arms around his neck and squeeze with all my might, hugging him for all he's worth. "I'm so proud of ya, baby." I pull back and look him in the eyes. "Are ya really gonna lemme pay for your schoolin'? 'Cause it's just money, and you're worth way more to me than anythin' I have in the bank. And really, I only have as much as I do because I was born with a gift and got lucky and… "

He kisses me soundly. "Hush, girl," he says quietly. He's silent as he looks out over my head for a second, before meeting my eyes once again. I can tell by the drawn look in his eyes that it's hard for him, but with a simple nod, he answers. "I am, but I _will_ be paying you back every single cent."

"Okay," I reluctantly agree, knowing that I'll never take his money, then I squeal in a way that could only rival Alice, before leaping into his arms. "This calls for a celebration." I grab his hand and start dragging him outta the room.

He pulls me to a stop. "Wait a minute. I gotta be able to pull it off. Neither one of us knows if I can turn those plans into a real building. 'Til then, I'm not done with the bar just yet."

"Oh, baby, I know you can do it. I've seen your drawins, they're amazin'. Just have faith in yourself and everythin' else will fall into place."

He smiles and nudges me to move. "I think ya might be right. Let's go celebrate." He wiggles his brows and turns down the hall.

Heading straight for our bedroom.

"Oh, baby, this definitely calls for a celebration. I have the perfect little thing. It's blue and see-through. Race ya!" I leave him open-mouthed as I run to the bedroom, ready to reward my man for his good decision.

SOTW

Edward drew the building from their pictures perfectly, and Jasper was really impressed with his scaling. He even put some landscaping in there, to show more difficulty. He's currently working on turning those interior plans into a picture of the exterior. He's gotten frustrated a couple times, wanting it to be perfect. I just remind him that he can do it and to take a break and come back with a fresh perspective. He does and every time gets more done than the last.

It's the following week when Alice gives me a call. I figure it's about booking some studio time, since I let her know I have a few songs I'm ready to put to music. But she surprises me.

"Hello."

"Bella, I have an interesting piece of mail for you," she says, sounding mysterious.

"Interestin', huh?"

"Yeah, this is something you're going to have to see for yourself."

"I don't have a stalker, do I?" I ask.

She chuckles. "Well, I guess that depends on how you look at it."

Well, that wasn't helpful. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just let me bring it to you. Is Edward or Emmett home?" she asks.

"Emmett's at school and Edward just left for his shift at the bar."

"Okay, I'll be right over."

I pace around, wondering what in the world Alice is on about now. That's the most covert phone call I think I've ever received. It isn't even five minutes later when she's walking in the front door, calling out my name.

I go out and meet her in the living room. "Have a seat," she says, with no preamble.

I sit down and look to her, waiting for her to continue. When I don't say anything, she finally sits beside me, holding out an envelope. I slowly reach and take it, then hold it up to see who it's from.

_Edward Cullen ℅ Bella Swan._

Who would be sending Edward a letter through my manager? I allow my eyes to settle on the return address. What I see makes me gasp.

_Esme &amp; Carlisle Cullen_

_102 B St._

_Thomaston, Ga. 30286_

Oh. My. God.

His parents.

Are they out of jail? This is a street address, so they must be. I decide I need to call my daddy. Alice gives me a parting "keep me informed" and slips out the door.

"Hey, sweetie," he answers on the second ring.

"Hey, Daddy. I uh… I was just callin' to see if you were still comin' for Thanksgivin'?"

"Well, I said I was, didn't I?" He sounds offended that I asked.

"I'm sorry," I sigh. "That's not really why I called. I… I wanna know if the Cullens are out of jail."

This time, he sighs. I can picture him rubbing his eyes with his fingertips. "How did you find out?" he asks.

"They sent Edward a letter. Through me."

"Oh. So I guess you know they are. What are you going to do?"

"Give the letter to Edward. I have no choice," I say solemnly.

"Well, let me know if you need me to go rough 'em up," he chuckles.

I smile and miss my dad a bit more. "Thanks, Dad. I'll see you next month."

I hang up the phone and wonder what this is going to do to Edward. To Emmett. Anything at all? Will they even care? Will it hurt them? I have no idea, but I guess I'll be finding out and soon.

SOTW

When Edward walks into the bedroom late that night, I'm lying there awake, waiting on him. "Hey, baby. How was your night?"

He comes over and sits on my side of the bed, leaning down for a quick kiss. "It was okay. What'cha doin' still up?"

I sigh. "I was waitin' on you."

"You don't have to do that, ya know," he says.

"Yeah, I did."

"What's the matter? You look stressed. Is everythin' okay?"

I hold out the letter. "I don't know. Is it?"

He takes it and looks the envelope over, before looking up to me with a smile. "This got ya stressed?" He reaches out and brushes his hand down my hair. "These people can't hurt me or Em. Nothin' to worry over."

I feel a weight lifted. "Are ya gonna read it?" I ask.

He nods. "I am. We'll sit down with Emmett and read it as a family."

I beam.

A family.

* * *

**Hmmm, looks like some things might be settling, while others are just coming into play. **

**I can say that this fic is winding down … for now. **

**More specifics coming next update!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks so much to the lovely, inside and out, Hadley Hemingway for being our wonderful Beta for this fun, sweet little fic. I know our Southernism's probably drive her crazy, but she is amazingly kind and patient. ;)**

* * *

**EmPOV**

Another long day of school and football practice is finally over. I can't wait to get home and see what Bella's cookin'. They never give us enough food at lunch, and even with the extra stuff I take, it's still not enough. I'm always starvin' by the time I get home.

Rose still ain't talkin' to me much, but she does watch my practice sometimes. I guess maybe that's a good sign. I'm workin' on an idea of how to get her to like me again. I'm gonna get her to be my girl.

Edward picks me up at school. "Em, you stink, man," he says, as I enter the car.

"You try practicin' outside in the heat with all those football pads on. At least I have an excuse to stink. What's yours?"

"Whatever, dude. Bella loves the way I smell." He flicks his shirt like he's all that.

"I love Bella, but I reckon she ain't the smartest girl. I mean, she is with you."

We continue to joke back and forth the rest of the way home. When we walk in, Bella has a sandwich, chips, and an apple waiting for me. Have I mentioned how much I love this woman? My brother lucked out getting her.

We both did.

I immediately sit down and start inhaling my food. Edward sits next to me. "Slow down. Nobody's gonna take it from ya." I make a point to chew my next bite real slow. This earns me an eye roll and a light punch to the shoulder. "Alright, alright, smartass. Listen, after you finish eating, run take a shower and then me and Bella needa talk to ya."

"Mmkay," I say, around a mouthful of food.

Edward laughs. "Dude, you can just nod. I didn't needa see that."

As I shower, I wonder what they wanna talk to me about. Are they getting' married? Is Bella pregnant?"

After I dry off, I head into the living room. Edward grabs the remote and turns the TV off. I plop down in the chair across from 'em. "What's up?"

"Well, Bella gotta letter yesterday. It was addressed to us, so she showed it to me last night. We decided we'd open it with you today."

"A letter? From who?"

"It's from Mom and Pop. I guess they're outta jail, and found out we're with Bella, so they sent a letter to us, through her. It's up to you if we open it or not."

I sit back and run my hands through my hair and start to bounce my legs. I don't know how I feel 'bout hearing from them. They've always been in and outta my life, while Edward's been my constant. I know nothing ain't ever gonna change that.

They let me go for a bit, until Bella finally puts her hands on my knees. "Em, honey, we don't have to open it. But I think you should see what it says. You know that no matter what, it won't change anythin'. We're your family now."

"I know. I know. You're right. Let's just do this and see what they have to say." Edward tries to hand it to me, but I shake my head. "You do it, and just read it out loud."

"Alright." He rips open the envelope, pulls out the letter, and begins to read.

_Dear Edward and Emmett,_

_We hope you boys are doing well. We've missed you so much. I guess you can see that we're out of jail. We was surprised to find out you ain't in Georgia anymore. We asked some of your friends and found out that y'all had moved and are living with Bella daddy and me have been listening to her music. She's really good and a real beauty, too. We know she's from here and who her daddy is, so we're sure she's a good girl, which is what y'all deserve. _

_I know you won't believe it, but your pop and I have changed. No more drugs for either of us. I know we've said that before, but we really do mean it this time. We're getting too old to keep messing up and too old to spend our twilight days in the penitentiary. Hopefully y'all will give us a chance to prove it to you. _

_We'd love to see you. We promise we don't want anything. We just miss you, and we'd love to meet Bella. We can come there if you want us to. Just let us know. We hope we hear from you soon._

_Love,_

_Mom and Pop_

After he finishes, everybody's silent for a few seconds. Finally, Edward speaks up, "Welp, what'cha think, Em?"

"I'm not real sure."

Bella hops up. "I think I'm just gonna order us somethin' to eat. We can all think better with full stomachs, and I'm not much in the mood to cook. Is pizza gonna be alright with y'all?"

They both look at me, which is stupid. I'm always good with pizza. "Sounds good to me. I'm gettin' hungry again."

She laughs. "Of course you are. I'll go call it in."

"So what do _you_ think?" I ask Edward.

He leans back. "Honestly, I don't know. I'm happy where we are right now and fine with or without 'em. I don't trust that they've really changed, but I'm gonna let you decide. You're still young enough to have a relationship with 'em if you want."

"I don't wanna live with 'em or anything. You and Bella are my family."

"Well, hell, of course you'll still live with us. That's not even on the table. I just meant that you still have time to get to know 'em and maybe think of 'em in a better way. No way I'd ever let'cha go back to livin' with 'em though. You're stuck with us."

"Good."

"Now just think 'bout what'cha wanna do and we'll go from there, okay?"

"Alright."

Bella yells in from the kitchen, "Boys! Pizza's on its way. I ordered some wings and breadsticks too."

"Have I mentioned I love that woman?" Edward asks.

"Once or twice. You can always sing about it again." He grabs me up in a headlock and wrestles me into the kitchen, where I help Bella get plates and fix up our drinks.

~~~~~Smoke~~~~~

After givin' it some thought, I told Edward and Bella we could meet our parents but I wanted 'em to come here. Edward agreed, and he also said we'd meet 'em at a restaurant or somethin' 'cause he didn't want them at our house.

I'll worry 'bout all that later, though. Right now it's time for my plan.

Operation "Get Rose to be my girl."

Edward always gives me an allowance if I earn it. Unfortunately, savin' it up ain't something I'm good at, so I'm broke. I need money for my plan so I'm workin' extra hard to get some. I put my nose to the ground and even put off buyin' the newest Halo game. I help Alice around her house and even do some yard work for her. I wash cars. I do whatever the adults will let me for some cash.

Our school is havin' a Carnation Drive. It's a big deal, I reckon. They've been talkin' 'bout it forever. Carnations are a dollar each and they raise money for somethin'. You can buy one and have it delivered to whoever you want durin' Homeroom. The sale lasts a week, starting today.

Now that I got some money, I ask Edward to take me to school early. I buy five carnations, one in each color they have available. I send 'em all to Rose and sign the cards with my name. I also Googled some sweet things to write on the cards, too.

_If you were a vegetable, you'd be a cute-cumber._

_You must be a __banana__ because I find you a-peeling._

_Mario is Red. Sonic is blue. Press start to join and be my player 2._

_If you were a new sandwich at McDonalds… they'd call you the McGorgeous!_

_You are so sweet, you could put Hershey's out of business._

How can she resist these?

Huh!

She did somehow.

She never came to talk to me or say anything yesterday. That's alright. Monday is only Step One. On Tuesday, I go in early again and buy another five carnations. This time I go with a few of her favorite quotes from _The Princess Bride_. She told me, while she was visiting Georgia, that it's her favorite movie.

After school I see her goin' into her house carryin' her flowers. She stops and looks toward our house, but still doesn't say anything.

Wednesday I up it a little and send her ten flowers with my name on 'em. No quotes this time, though. I'm hopin' she'll miss 'em. Thursday I send ten flowers with quotes from her favorite book series, _Harry Potter_. I overhear some of her friends talkin' about how lucky she is, but that she won't say who the flowers are from.

I don't know if that's a good thing or not.

When she gets outta her car after school, she turns toward our house again, and it looks like she's gonna start walkin' this way, but she don't.

Finally, it's Friday. The last day of my plan. I stayed up a little late last night workin' on the last part I'll hopefully need later today. I buy the twenty carnations, four of each color, and today, I write personal notes on 'em.

_I'm sorry._

_Forgive me._

_I'm an idiot._

_Please meet me._

_I'll be at the pool at five today._

_I promise you won't get near the water._

_Pretty please._

Now all I can do is wait. Once I get home, I eat my snack and grab the stuff I got together. I let Bella know I'm gonna be out by the pool. Then I head out and get ready.

A little before five, I see Rose headed my way. I'm nervous, but I'm pretty sure she's gonna like what I have planned.

"Hey. Thanks for meetin' me."

"You're welcome. Thanks for all the flowers. I really liked them."

"Good. I'm really sorry for pushin' ya in the pool. I didn't mean to, I swear it. I'm sorry for laughin' too, but I was hopin' you'd forgive me for all of it."

"I forgive you, Emmett." She moves closer to me. Her cheeks are all red, and she's so pretty. "What you did this week is the sweetest thing ever. I really liked it."

"You did? I was hopin' ya would."

"Yeah, I really did. Thanks." We just stand there for a minute, before Rose starts backing up. "Well, I guess I better get back home."

"Wait!" I think I scare her, since she jumps. "Sorry. Uh, I have somethin' else I wanted to show ya. Hold on a sec, okay?"

She nods hesitantly, so I run over to where I have the stuff hidden and grab the poster and the bear. "I know this is probably stupid, but here." I hand them to her.

She looks at the poster I spent forever on, writing "Will You Be My Girlfriend?_" _and drawin' all kinda things I thought a girl might like. I even added glitter. Nobody ever told me that stuff gets everywhere, and you can't get rid of it. I also got her a bear, because she said she loves stuffed bears and collects 'em. I got her one that I hope will remind her of me.

She finally looks at me. "Is this real?"

"Well, yeah. It took me forever to make my handwritin' neat and to figure out what stuff to draw."

"You really want me to be your girlfriend?"

This time I'm the shy one and can barely look at her, just in case she says no. "I really do."

She grins really big and then runs over and kisses my cheek. "Okay, I'll be your girlfriend. I better go now."

She turns and runs back toward her house. When she gets halfway, I hear her squeal.

Oh yeah, I got it!

* * *

**Oh Emmett … always full of plans. How could anyone resist him? He finally got his girl. What did y'all think of his wooing skills?**

* * *

**Okay peeps, we have some news. We have three more chapters of this story left. It was never meant to be long or drawn out, and definitely never drama filled.**

**However, we do love these characters. We've grown very attached to them and know they have more story to tell. So … we think it needs a time jump and for that we'll need a sequel. We hope to write it this summer and it'll be pre-written before we start posting. We have definite plans for these southern sweethearts. ;)**

* * *

**See you all soon! Mwah!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks so much to Hadley Hemingway for sticking this one out with us, we appreciate you so much!**

* * *

**EPOV**

I select the last class for spring semester and log off the school website. Architecture's a five year course, but I'm gonna go at it full force and hope to get it done in four. It was hard accepting Bella's help to pay for college, but she's right. If the shoe was on the other foot, I'd expect her to let me help.

No matter how it gets done, it's going to be what's best for my family. By the time I'm finished, I'll be able to find a real job that pays good money. Only then, can I contribute my part. That's what really matters to me.

I close the laptop and sigh. Now I gotta face the present. Mom and Pop. They're making the trip here today, and we're going to supper tomorrow night. I'm not worried, though, I really did mean what I told Bella. Those people don't have the power to hurt me. Maybe Emmett, but he seems to not be sweating it at all. He's spending all his time playing with Rose these days.

I get up and make my way to Bella's music room. She's been spending a lotta time in there lately, just writing away. I been hoping to get a peek at some of it, but every time I go in, she distracts me with… other things.

My mind wanders to those things and I feel my pants tighten. Don't get me wrong, those other things are way better than reading some music, but I can't help thinking she doesn't want me seeing something, and my curiosity's getting the best of me.

When I walk in, she's scribbling away until she hears my footsteps, then she's sliding that page under the others. "Hey, baby, you get all registered for your classes?" She looks up at me.

I nod and lean down to give her a quick peck. She tries to deepen it, but I pull back. "Yep, sure did." I slide my hand over her sheets and start fingering through 'em. "What'cha workin' on in here?"

She grabs my fingers. "Nah, ah, ah, Mr. Cullen. Those are for my eyes only… for now." She gives me a cheeky wink.

"Oh, really?" I lean down closer to her. "Ya don't think ya could be persuaded into showin' 'em to me?" I lick her lips, and she opens readily. Sliding my tongue in, I explore her mouth with my own. Slow and sensuous, twirling and tasting, thrusting and withdrawing.

When I pull back, she's a panting mess. She whimpers and tries to pull me back, but I resist. "Uh, uh, Miss Swan. You gonna lemme see what'cha workin' on?"

She puts on her most sexy pout. It drives me crazy and she knows it. "I am, but it's gotta be perfect. I promise you'll be the first to hear it." She slides her fingers down my neck, to the top button of my shirt and flicks it open. "But in the meantime, we can surely find somethin' else to do." Her smile is wicked, and I'm only a man.

I pull her from the chair and back her into the wall. Then I proceed to show her exactly what somethin' else feels like.

~~~~~SMOKE~~~~~

"Hey, Edward," Emmett says, as he walks into my room. "Can ya tie this for me?" He's got a tie 'round his neck and looks like he's scared to death of it.

"Em, what the hell ya even need that for?" I take a better look and notice he's dressed in the only suit he owns. It's two sizes too small and makes him look ridiculous. "Com'ere, man. What ya wearing this stuff for?" He approaches, so I reach up and put my hand at the nape of his neck. "Listen to me. You ain't got no reason to try and impress these people. Yeah, they're your Mom and Pop, but they lost that title all on their own. _You_ didn't have anythin' to do with that. Now go put on some normal clothes and just be _yourself_."

He nods. "I don't know what I'm thinkin'. Even though I'd never live with 'em again, I still want 'em to like me, ya know? I want 'em to see what they missed out on."

I grab my brother and give him a good, hard hug. After pulling back, I place a hand on each shoulder and look directly into his eyes. "Trust me, they know. But what's the matter with them is a sickness. Sure, there's help out there for it, but ya gotta wanna get that help. They been away for a while, so they might seem cured, but I can tell ya they're not. It's never worked before. I don't want'cha to get ya hopes up. You're a special kid, and if they couldn't ever see that, then it's on them."

"I love ya, Edward. I don't know if I tell ya enough, but I do." He looks off to the side, embarrassed to be sharing his feelings.

I smile. "I love ya, too, kid. More than anything."

His head whips back in my direction. "More than Bella?" He smirks.

I think 'bout that for a second before answering. "That's a whole different kinda love."

Emmett shakes his head and says, "Yeah, don't I know it," before turning and leaving the room.

I don't even know what to make of that, so I grab my clothes and head for the shower. Just as I'm soaping my hair, a naked goddess slides in and gets on her knees in front of me. I freeze, slack-jawed and watch her take my already thickening dick between her plump, wet lips.

I allow her to slide back and forth 'bout twice before I grab her hair and pull her up to me, slamming my tongue down her throat. I'm savage and unforgiving as I explore every inch inside. I twist and pull her hair, guiding her mouth to bend to my needs.

With equal savagery, I slide one hand down to lock 'round her leg, lifting her up and bringing her heat to where I need it. Lining up, I push forward with one long, deep thrust.

Our mouths separate as I thrust into her over and over, claiming every inch of her. She braces against the shower wall and takes it all. In and out, up and down she bounces, riding my dick as I consume her from the inside.

Eyes locked, she begins to moan and pant. I release her hair and slide my fingers to that secret place. The one that makes her cry out my name over and over. With one final push, I release and collapse against her, barely able to stand on my own.

I place soft, easy kisses everywhere my lips pass. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't hurt ya, did I?"

She chuckles. "Never. I kinda like it when ya lose it like that."

"I didn't mean to be so rough. I guess this Mom and Pop thing's got me more on edge than I thought." I continue kissing her bare skin.

She pulls my face up, cradling it between her hands. "Baby, that's what I'm here for." She pecks my lips. "And, besides, I like it rough." She winks and instantly takes my worries away.

I smirk at her. "Really? I'll be sure to remember that." I smack her ass… hard, then I soothe it with my palm. "Now let's get clean and get outta here."

~~~~~SMOKE~~~~~

We're already seated at the restaurant when I hear my Mom's voice across the room. I tense up, just slightly. With a deep breath, I allow myself to relax. Thank God for Bella; I'd be wound too tight if it hadn't been for her anticipating my needs.

I jerk my chin in their direction. "Showtime, Em. Mom and Pop just walked in the door."

He fidgets just a little, before Bella places her hand over his. "Em, sweetie, you've got nothin' to be nervous about. These people better be worried 'bout impressin' you. Not the other way around."

"Look, Carlisle, over there." Mom says getting closer to us.

I lay my hand over Bella's and Emmett's and give them both a firm squeeze. "We got this… As a family." I smile at them and stand to greet the people who created me.

Mom rushes forward and wraps me in her arms. I stand stiff, barely able to pretend. When the proper amount of time has passed, I pull back from her. "Esme, so nice of you and Carlisle to come and visit us," I say, reaching over to accept his handshake. "Won't you have a seat?"

Confusion is the overwhelming expression on their faces as they sit down in the two empty chairs. Pop seems quiet and contemplative, sitting there deciding his next move, while Mom appears hurt. I'm sorry for that, but until I find out why they're here, they won't get any niceties from me.

I wave my hand in their direction. "Bella, this is Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

"So nice to finally meet you, Bella. We've listened to all your music." Mom beams at her.

Bella gives her a smile and a slight nod, not sure how to respond to that. What she knows 'bout 'em is what she's heard from me, and it ain't good at all, so she's gonna be a little reserved.

As she should.

These people have been in and outta my life since I can remember. If it hadn't been for Granny Cullen, there's no telling where I'd've ended up. She never failed to take me in every time they'd get thrown back in jail. She died when I was sixteen. Bella knows all of it, so I don't see her making nice right away.

"So," I start. "What brings you to Nashville?"

Mom huffs. "Edward, you know why we're here. We came to see our boys!"

"Oh? Is that all?" I play dumb, acting as if I have no clue why they came.

"That's enough, Edward," my pop speaks up. "You won't be treatin' your mother this way."

I raise a brow at him. "Won't I? I haven't seen you in four years, and now, suddenly, you're interested in us?"

My mom sniffles. "We've always been interested in our boys."

"No, you haven't." Emmett breaks his silence. "If you cared 'bout us, you'd have straightened out and took care of us."

Then, the real waterworks start. Pop's sitting over there fuming, while Mom cries away. I glance at Bella, looking for guidance.

She considers her words carefully before opening her mouth. "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, as you can tell, the boys might have a little doubt of your intentions. You see, you haven't been there for them, hardly at all, and now you pop up when they're really happy. Do you understand how that might seem suspicious?"

My pop leans forward. "And who are you to act like ya know this family? How we've treated our kids?"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Emmett explodes. "You don't get to talk to her like that. She's been here for me… for us, and you wasn't, so don't you dare talk to her like that!"

"And Bella _is_ part of _this_ family," I tack on to Em's speech, motioning between the three of us.

The waiter comes and takes our orders among the silence that follows Em's blowup. Seems no one knows exactly where to take the conversation. I finally decide it's on me, as the head of the family, to try and mend things a little bit.

I lean forward and prop my arms on the table. "Look, it wasn't our intention to come here and be rude. Obviously, you've left some hurt behind. We might like to get to know ya again"—a smile takes over Mom's face—"but _only_ if ya plan on stayin' outta the slammer and off them drugs. Me and Bella won't allow that shit or anyone on it 'round Emmett."

Mom's smile never waivers. 'Of course, honey. We're done with that for good. I promise."

I turn to Pop. "What about you?"

He nods. "We are done. We're too old to sit wastin' our lives behind bars."

"Well, I'm gonna be honest and let'cha know that promises don't mean shit to me; I've heard 'em all my life and they never held. But, Em's still young enough that ya can make a difference to him, so for that, we'll give ya a chance. But if ya mess up this time, I doubt we'll ever give ya another shot. I know I won't. I've got everythin' I ever dreamed of these days, and I won't allow no one to bring their crap in affectin' that," I say, meaning every word that just left my mouth. I'll never allow them and their problems to affect the life I have now.

The waiter brings our food out at that moment. It's like he was standing in the wings, waiting for my speech to end. We sit and eat slowly. Eventually everybody starts to loosen up, and the chatter begins. We catch 'em up on some aspects of our lives, while keeping other things to ourselves. We learn that they're out on parole and passing weekly drug tests. They're both working low-paying jobs, but lucky for them, they didn't even hint at wanting any money.

All in all, it was a successful first get-together … after we cleared the air. Emmett even agreed to let Mom call him and gave 'em a hug when they left. I didn't, but it's clear that I'm not the one they need to be trying to make things up to.

Later that night, I'm lying in bed, waiting on Bella. She enters already pulling her shirt over her head. My dick takes notice, and I groan. "God, woman, the things ya do to me." She watches as my hand slides down to adjust.

Her brow lifts, and a delicious smirk curls up on her lip. "Copperfield not had enough today?"

This time I press myself harder, thrusting up to meet my hand. "Of you? Never."

Her bra slings across the room, followed by her pants and panties. She saunters her way over and crawls up beside me.

Tonight, I end up loving her slow and sweet, like she's my whole world.

And turns out, she really is.

* * *

**How do y'all think they handled Mom and Pop? **

**Two more chapters!**

**See ya soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thanks so much to sweet Beta, Hadley Hemingway. We adore her and send out healing thoughts for her brother and mother. **

* * *

**BPOV**

It's our first Thanksgiving together, and I'm so excited that even Alice has been telling me to calm down. I started cooking yesterday, and Alice and I have been cooking all day to make sure it's perfect.

My dad arrived this morning. It was the earliest he could get away. He's with Edward now over at Alice and Jasper's house. Alice shooed all the men away early on. We sent Emmett and Rose went with them, because he kept coming in trying to grab whatever he could, but he came back when Alice went home.

"Emmett, don't you dare touch any of that food!" I yell out to him, as I finish getting ready. That boy has already tried to sneak into the kitchen more times than I can count today.

I know Edward is showing Jasper and my dad the classes he's signed on for. He called and had a long talk with my dad about starting college and even me paying for it. My dad simply told him that he was proud of him. I think it helps a lot to know he has my daddy's approval.

Since then, he's been a lot more easy going about it all.

Once I'm dressed, I finish setting the table. I admit I went a little overboard. As I'm setting down the food, I hear the door open. Before I can make my way out to greet everyone, I feel arms circle me from behind. "Baby, this looks really good. You're amazin'."

I lean back into him. "Thanks. It's our first Thanksgivin' together, and I wanna make sure it's special."

"We could be eatin' Spam and it'd be special as long as we're together."

I turn in his arms and kiss him. "Aw, ain't you sweet. If you'd rather, I get you some Spam…"

I squeal and giggle as he starts tickling me.

"All right, you two. Break it up. Some of us are hungry and don't need to be losing our appetites seein' this." My daddy's standing in the doorway, smiling.

I walk over to him and give him a big hug. I've been so busy, I haven't had much time to spend with him since he got here. "Hey, Daddy. I've missed you. I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too. Me too." He pats me back before pulling away. "We ready to eat?"

"Yep. Let me just tell everyone to come and sit down."

~~~~~Smoke~~~~~

The table is loud with everyone talking and laughing. It's definitely the best Thanksgiving ever so far. I wait until things quiet down a little. "Daddy, I talked to Angela the other day. She tells me you been spendin' a lotta time with Miss Sue." I raise my brow at him.

His face turns as red as the cranberry sauce. "Everybody in that town is too damn nosy."

"So it's true?"

Before my dad can answer, Edward speaks up. "Sue that runs the diner?"

I look at him and nod. "Yep. Accordin' to Angela, Daddy really enjoys her pie."

Everyone is watching with wide eyes waiting to see what my dad will say. He grabs his napkin and wipes his mouth. "Fine. I've been seein' Sue. Happy now?" He picks up his fork and turns back to his plate, indicating the discussion is over.

I know he loved my mama something fierce and it 'bout killed him when she died. I'll never doubt that. But it's time for him to find someone that makes him happy again.

I grin at him. "Yes, Daddy," I say in my sweetest voice, "I'm very happy." He looks up from his plate, and we share a smile. He knows I'm okay with him moving on.

Not one for mushy moments, he quickly goes back to stuffing his face.

Once dinner's over and the table is clear, I decide to try something new before serving dessert. "I thought we could try somethin' this year. I've seen it on TV. Maybe we could go around say somethin' what we're thankful for. I'll go first."

I make sure everyone is paying attention and okay with this idea. "I'm thankful for everyone here. My daddy, who is the best daddy a girl could have. Alice, who looks out for me and changed my life. You're the best friend and sister a girl could have. Jasper and Rose, you two are also like family to me. You've always made me feel welcome into your home and lives."

Alice starts bawling. "Oh, Bella, we love you, too."

I sniffle and wipe my eyes. "I'm not tryin' to make anybody cry." Everyone chuckles. "I'm also thankful that Emmett and Edward are in my life. You two are my family. I love you both and am happy every day that y'all were at my concert. It was a bit of a windin' road for us, but havin' you two here makes everythin' worth it."

My dad clears his throat. "I'll go. I'm thankful for this food, for my job, for the good games comin' on, and Jasper and Alice for watchin' out for my little girl. I'm also thankful for Edward and Emmett. You two have brought a lotta happiness to Bella, and I'm grateful to have you both in my life, too. I'm most thankful for my baby girl, because I couldn't ask for a better daughter. Now, somebody else go."

Emmett is sitting next to my dad, so he pipes up. "I'll go. I'm thankful for my brother, for Bella, for Rosie, for Charlie, and Jasper, and Alice, and for all this food. Oh, and for havin' such a good football season."

I giggle at his fast and sweet thanks. The adoration I feel for this boy is so far beyond anything I ever expected. I'm so glad he worked out whatever happened between him and Rose. 'Course, he's a charmer like his brother, so I knew she couldn't resist him forever.

Rose is, of course, sitting next to Emmett, so she goes next. In the shy, quiet voice that she uses she has to speak in front of people, she takes her turn. "I'm thankful for my sister and Jasper. I'm thankful for Bella and Edward. And I'm very thankful for Emmett." Her cheeks are flaming red as she finishes.

Jasper narrows his eyes briefly, and I wonder if he just got clued in to the little romance brewing, but Alice pats his hand and nudges him to speak. "Alright, I'm thankful for my wife and Rose. They're my life and make every day worth living. I'm thankful for the little sister I have in Bella and the new friend I've made in Edward. I'm thankful for Emmett and Charlie. I'm thankful for my job and for the good things we all have coming."

"My turn!" Alice claps her hands and actually stands. "I'm thankful for Rose, who I love more than life, and even though I miss our parents, I'm so glad she came to live with us. I'm thankful for Bella. She's the best friend, sister, and partner in crime. I'm thankful for Edward and Emmett who make Bella happier than I've ever known her to be. I'm thankful to Charlie for being a good man and a good father and for being here. And mostly… I'm thankful to my husband and his super sperm who has impregnated me with a little bun that will be here next year."

"What?" I can't help but squeal and leap out of my seat. "You're pregnant?"

Alice is beaming. "I am!" We hug and squeal and hug some more before we start talking 'bout names and nursery ideas and color schemes.

We're just getting into things, when Jasper interrupts. "Baby, I know you're excited, but we have plenty of time for you ladies to discuss all that. Can we finish this and get out dessert? Please?"

Alice pouts for half a second before she grins. "Okay." She turns to me. "We'll definitely get together next week and start making some plans."

"Sounds good," I agree.

Jasper helps her back into her seat before taking his own. "Edward, I do believe it was your turn."

Edward snickers. "Thanks, man. No way was I going to break that up."

I roll my eyes. "Well, go on then." I wink at him to let him know I'm joking.

"Okay, I'm thankful for everyone here. My brother who's been through so much with me. He's put up with bad cookin', no money, and havin' his brother have to learn to do things. He's put up with it all. He's the best brother I could have ever asked for. I'm thankful for Alice and Rose bein' such good friends to Bella and to me and Em. I'm thankful to Jasper for bein' a good friend and helpin' me so much, even though you barely know me. I'm thankful to Charlie who's been so supportive of me and Bella and the grandpa my brother always deserved. And Bella, my Bella, I'm so thankful to you. You've brought me more happiness than I ever thought possible, and you've given me a chance to follow dreams I buried a long time ago. I love you, baby."

I get up and kiss the man. I need to after that, even if my daddy is sitting right there. Then I head into the kitchen and start bringing out everything for dessert.

~~~~~Smoke~~~~~

After everyone is stuffed to the gills, and belts have been loosened, we all leave the table. I've kept up with the cleanup pretty good so there isn't much to do.

The men insist on taking care of what does need to be done, though, since Alice and I did all the cooking. I start to protest, but Alice won't hear of it. "Come on. We can go talk while the men do a little work. Plus this pregnancy makes me tired, and I could use a good sit down."

Once we're in the living room, and Alice has her feet propped up, we chat a bit about her news. I know her and Jasper have been thinking of having a baby, but apparently they hadn't even started trying yet when they found out it had already happened.

She informs me that I need to be in the delivery room with her and Jasper. She says Jasper is going to stay by her head because there's no way she's letting him see her lady bits all stretched out. I can't do anything but laugh at my silly friend and agree. Before we can get into much more baby discussion, the men come in and join us.

We sit around watching the games and enjoying each other's company. It's really nice to spend some time with everyone.

Jasper and Alice say they need to go once it starts getting dark. She and I make plans to meet up early next week. Tomorrow and the weekend have been reserved for spending time with my dad. After more congratulations, they gather up a reluctant Rose and the dishes Alice brought over and head out.

~~~~~Smoke~~~~~

After another helping of leftovers, Emmett heads off to his room for the night. My dad and Edward are still watching some game or at least the highlights on ESPN. I let them both know I'm going to go take a shower.

Edward still isn't in our room when I get out of the bathroom. I'm exhausted from being up so early to cook so I decide to go tell them goodnight and turn in. When I get closer to the living room, I overhear them talking. I know I shouldn't listen, but dammit, I'm nosy. What can I say? So I creep close to the door and listen in. My dad is speaking.

"… and Emmett have been good for her. She's always been a happy person, but since she met you two, she's even happier. It's nice to see."

"Well she's definitely made our life better, too. We were gettin' along okay, but Bella completes us. She makes us happy in a way we didn't even know we was missin'."

"So I have to ask, how long you plannin' on just livin' with my baby girl? I like you, but I wanna be sure you do have plans."

I can imagine Edward's eyes bulging out. I almost laugh out loud, but quickly stop myself. I should probably be mad at my daddy for questioning him, but I know he's only looking out for me. Plus, Daddy always told me that any man who can't take some questioning ain't worthy of a lifetime with me.

Edward clears his throat. "Well, sir, I absolutely plan on marryin' Bella. I just… I wanna be able to be the man she deserves. I don't feel like I'm in the right place right now. I can't even buy her a decent ring."

I hear shifting and know my dad is probably moving around. "Son, you know she don't care about a ring. She loves you. But I do understand where you're comin' from. When I met Renee, I had nothing and here was this girl who deserved the world. I'll tell you this, though. Life don't always go the way we expect, and sometimes it's over too fast. Don't waste time worryin' about trivial things. Just love her and Emmett. In the end, money won't mean nothin', but havin' people that love you and lovin' 'em back is priceless."

I feel tears leak down my face. I turn and make my way back to our bedroom. My dad is a brilliant man. He's right. I don't care about a ring. I really only care about having Edward and Emmett in my life. Sure, I love the thought of marrying Edward… someday. But I'm not in any rush. I want him to be ready. As long as he loves me and I love him, I'm all good.

I wash my face and go back out to tell my men goodnight. This time no heavy conversations are going on, just some trash-talking to the TV. I make sure my dad has everything he needs, give them both hugs and head to bed. It's been a really great day.

When Edward comes to bed later, I'm asleep, but I feel him as soon as he lies down. My body automatically responds to his and curls around him. I never used to have an issue sleeping alone, but now I never rest peacefully unless his leg is tucked between mine and my head is resting on some part of him.

I blame it on the grogginess, the fact that I can't keep my mouth shut. "You know I don't care about a ring or anything, right?"

I feel him stiffen, and not in the good way. "How do you know about that?"

_Now_ I choose to remain silent.

He flips us so he's above me, and he has an amused smirk on his face. "Were you eavesdroppin', Isabella Swan?"

I still say nothing.

"Oh, you're not going to tell me?" I shake my head.

"I bet I can get you to talk." He leans down and nips my neck causing me to squeal out. "Shhh, baby. I don't need your dad comin' in here shootin' me."

I giggle at him. "Please. He likes you. Plus, he didn't bring any of his guns."

He laughs quietly. "Oh, that makes me feel much better." Then he sobers up. "You know I will marry you someday, right?"

"I know. Don't worry. I'm not in any hurry as long as you love me."

"Well, baby, that ain't ever changin'." Then he kisses me and more than once he has to shush me before we finally go to sleep.

~~~~~Smoke~~~~~

The next few days are spent with my dad. We show him where I usually record at, where Em's school is, the bar that Edward works at, and all of our favorite places. He's seen some of it when he's visited me before, but he still wants to see it all again.

His favorite place is the same as Edward's – Whitt's Barbeque. He loves it, and at one point, I wonder if we're ever going to get him out of there.

"Gah, Charlie. I thought me and Edward could put away some food. I think you just ate a whole cow." While I feel slightly sick from watching my dad eat all that food, Emmett's looking at him all wide-eyed like he's some sort of hero. He was already one of Em's favorite people, but I think he just went to a whole new level.

All in all we have a great time together. My dad and I go out for breakfast, just the two of us, before he leaves Sunday. He orders his Breakfast Sampler and I get my strawberry Rooty Tooty Fresh 'N Fruity.

As he fixes his coffee, he tells me, "You look really happy, baby girl."

"I am, Daddy."

He reaches over and takes my hand. "I know we don't have a lot of these talks, but I want'cha to know your mama would be so proud of you."

I know how hard it is for him to be open like this, even with me. "Thank you. You know she'd be happy for you too, right? Mama would always want you to keep livin' and find someone new. You know she was all about romance and love."

He rubs his face with his free hand. "I know. It's just hard when you've been with the one person who's perfect for you in every way. I think you've found that in Edward and I pray y'all don't ever lose each other. Just love each other every day, okay? But remember if he does mess up, that daddy has guns and knows where to hide bodies." He winks at me causing me to laugh, breaking our heavy moment.

We finish breakfast and head back to my house so he can go. After tons of hugs and a few tears from me, Emmett, and even my dad, though he'll never admit it, it's time for him to go.

With one last kiss to the cheek, I tell him to be safe and watch him drive away. I turn around into Edward's waiting arms.

"It'll be okay," he says, as he rubs soothing circles on my back.

"I know. I just miss him."

"Well, we'll go see him soon. For now, Emmett just went over to Jasper and Alice's, so why don't we go inside, and I can enjoy some of your pie." He wiggles his eyebrows.

I gasp before I bust out laughing. "I cannot believe you just said that."

"Is that a no?"

I raise a brow. "Oh, Cullen, you're in so much trouble."

He laces our fingers and pulls me to him. "Bella, I've been in trouble since I've met you, and I've never been happier."

* * *

**Almost time to say goodbye to these characters… at least temporarily. ;) We hope you've enjoyed getting to know them as much as we've enjoyed writing them.**

* * *

*****Just and FYI … Fyre has been writing something on her own that will start posting on Wednesday. There's a special sneak peek on TLS today if you're interested. She'll also post that peek here on Mon or Tues for you guys to check out. Put her on alert if you're interested in reading it ~ fyrebyrd89 ~ she's listed in our fave authors. **


	16. Chapter 16

**THANK YOU Hadley Hemingway sooooo much for taking care of this fic for us!**

* * *

**EPOV**

Christmas was spectacular this year. It's the first one in a long time that me and Em spent it surrounded by people who made us a part of their family. And I don't mean just Bella, I mean Alice, Jasper and Rose, too.

We got together on Christmas Eve and exchanged gifts after an amazing ham dinner fixed by Alice and Bella. While getting presents ain't something I'm particularly used to, it was nice. It was also nice to have people other than Em on my shopping list this year.

Speaking of Em, we went overboard. I know we did, but he deserved it, and we deserved to be able to do it. Bella ain't ever had a kid to buy for like that, and she went wild. He got the newest system he'd been wanting and all the games to play on it. Not to mention new clothes—name brands—and shoes and even a new cell phone.

That boy was spoilt.

But it was worth every cent to see his face that morning, all bleary-eyed, opening his gifts from "Santa" sitting by the tree. After that was done, Bella insisted we settle in with blankets on the sofa while she cooked french toast. Then we all gathered 'round the coffee table and shared a relaxed breakfast together before putting on _Miracle on 34th Street._

I sigh just thinking 'bout it. The whole holiday was one that me nor Em'll ever forget. Now it's New Year's Eve, and we're ramping up for a big party tonight. It's taking place at Alice and Jasper's house 'cause they got more room, but we all invited our friends.

In mine and Em's case, Mom and Pop plan on coming. This'll be their second visit since the dinner, but we felt Christmas was too personal to share, so we opted for New Year's. Charlie did make it for a few days after Christmas, but he's already went home. Gotta arrest the drunks and all that for this holiday. Apparently it's a big one for a cop.

Bella's at the main house helping Alice decorate and sent me back home to grab something she forgot. As I'm walking down the hall, I hear voices coming from Em's room. I guess him and Rose are playing in there or something. I slow my steps and stop outside the door. It's cracked just a tiny bit, allowing their voices to drift my way.

"You know we won't get to tonight, Rose," Emmett says to her. "All the grown-ups will be around."

She huffs. "I know, but surely you can figure something out. It's New Year's Eve."

I stick my head closer trying to see them through the crack.

Emmett shakes his head. "Nah, there's no way. Jasper's already givin' me the stink eye."

She crosses her arms. "What? Are you afraid of him? Alice and Bella don't seem to care, so why would he?"

He reaches over and pulls her hands down in his. "He's just tryin' to look out for ya. But I think we should do it now, just in case we don't get the chance tonight."

She looks up and gives him a small nod. "Okay, but I want it to be perfect." She sighs. "Midnight would be so romantic."

He swallows hard and reaches up, cupping her cheek. "Anythin' with you's gonna be romantic." His cheeks tinge pink, then he leans closer and touches her lips tentatively.

My legs are already moving. Pushing the door open, I enter the room. Both of 'em are so engrossed in each other's lips that they don't even notice me 'til I done grabbed Emmett's ear and am tugging him away from her.

"What in the heck do ya think you're doin'?" I yell at him, then turn to Rose. "I think you best be gettin' on home."

She scrambles up and takes off out the door. I still have Em by his ear. "Boy, what the hell was that?"

He jerks away from me. "I was just tryin' to kiss my girlfriend. I can't believe you sent Rose home like that. You was a jerk."

"Since when is she your girlfriend? You're too young for a girlfriend. And y'all are lucky sendin' her home and you gettin' a sore ear is all that happened."

"I'm not too young, and I've liked her since the first time we met in Georgia. She's my girl just like Bella is yours. Age don't matter. I don't know what your problem is. I know you had girlfriends in school." His face is red, and I don't think I've seen him look this mad at me since the time I grounded him from going to his friend's birthday party two years ago.

I want to grab him up and shake him, but instead I start talking. "First of all, it don't matter what I did or didn't do. Second, you and Rose been lyin' to us and hidin' all this. And age does matter. You're too young to understand."

He stands as tall as he can. "We wouldn't have to hide, but I knew you'd act crazy. Bella and Alice know." Then he takes a deep breath. "I love you, but I'm gonna be with Rose. I'm gonna marry that girl someday; I just know it. I don't care what you or anyone else says."

Then he walks out of his room. I want to go after him and talk some sense into him, but I know I'm too mad right now. I'll deal with him later. Maybe Jasper can help me since Em said he's giving him the stink eye.

With those thoughts I grab what Bella asked for and head back to Jasper and Alice's house. During the walk, I think about what Em said 'bout Bella and Alice knowing. By the time I get to the door, I'm even more pissed off.

Bella must hear me come in because she comes out drying her hands on a towel. "Hey, stranger. What took ya so long?"

The smile falls from her face once she sees the look on mine. "What's wrong?"

I motion over to the empty den so I can speak to her privately. I turn around and cross my arms over my chest. "Did you know Em and Rose are together?"

Her brow furrows. "Well, yeah. They're hangin' out while we all get ready."

"No, I mean together like boyfriend and girlfriend."

She actually smiles at me.

"So you did know?"

She comes over and takes my arms, uncrossing them. "Of course, baby. I don't know how you didn't see it. He's been crazy about that girl since the first time he saw her. I think it's sweet."

"It ain't sweet. They're too young and"—I blow out a breath—"they were kissin' in his room."

She giggles. "Oh, baby. It's fine. Weren't you kissin' girls by their age? As long as it's just kissin', it's okay. They like each other. Yeah, they're young, but it's not like they're gonna run off tomorrow and get married. Just relax. Let 'em have fun. We'll watch 'em a little closer and make sure they never spend any time alone together behind closed doors. Okay?"

She's right. I know it. I smile at her. "Alright, but they definitely ain't gonna be allowed to be home alone."

"That's fair. Now, tell me, how many girls had you kissed by Emmett's age?"

I know she's trying to lighten the mood. She's always good at making me feel better about anything. I hug her close. "It don't matter how many girls I kissed. All that matters is that you're the last girl I'll ever kiss."

"Charmer." I give her a kiss to remind her just how charming I can be, then we head back out to help Alice and Jasper finish things up.

~~~~~SMOKE~~~~~

The party's in full swing, and the drinks are flowing. Everybody seems to be having a good time. Well, everybody 'cept Em and Rose that is.

Rose is up on the deck, sitting in a chair in the corner. Every time I catch her eye, she blushes and turns away.

Emmett's standing in the yard, stuck in a conversation with Mom. It's obvious he'd rather be anywhere else right now. His eyes are constantly drifting toward Rose.

I kinda feel bad now.

But not bad enough to tell him. I just don't want 'em getting into things they can't get out of. I think Bella has a little more faith than me. I know what teenage boys want—I was one, and they're way too young for any of that crap.

It all starts with kissing.

I let my eyes scan the crowd. Alice is up on the karaoke stage that's been set up, performing a number, and Jasper and Bella are standing front row acting like a fangirls. It's fun to see them so light and happy and expanding their family.

I let my mind wander to those days for me and Bella. I know it'll happen, just when is the question. I'm just starting my education, and she's making a new album. We've got plenty of time to worry 'bout those things. Things I'm sure are in our future.

Marriage and babies.

An idea strikes me. I know I'm a shit singer, and all that before was embarrassing as all get out, but I love my girl, and I'd love nothing more than to show her. I head to the kitchen and find a notepad and write what I need down. Then I go back out to release Em from Mom's grasp.

Even though he's still pouting, I can tell it's relief he feels when I step into their convo. "Hey, Mom. How you and Pop been doin'?" My words have a double meaning. Yeah, I wanna know that they're doing well, but I also wanna know that they're still clean.

She smiles, and it's because she didn't expect an approach from me, which makes me feel a little bad that I have ulterior motives. "Hey, son. Thank you for invitin' us to ya party. And we're doin' good, real good."

"Well, that's good to hear. I'm happy y'all could make it up." Charlie keeps tabs on 'em for me and so far it's all been good reports. I put my hand on Em's shoulder. "Hey, bro. Can ya step over here for a minute?" I look back to Mom. "Sorry, I need to borrow him for a few. We'll talk again before ya leave, I'm sure."

I guide Em away from Mom, over to a quieter spot. "Listen, I know you're still mad at me, but you'll see one day that I'm trying to help and be a good big brother. In the meantime, I needa favor."

He looks down and kicks at a pebble. "You embarrassed me, Edward." He meets my eyes. "You coulda waited until she left and had a talk with me like normal parents do."

I consider what he's saying and nod in agreement. "I'm sorry, I guess I could've, but I was just so shocked."

"Yeah, I get that, and I'm sorry, too. I should've came to ya before now 'bout it," he says.

I reach over and hook my arm 'round his neck. "My baby bro is growin' up." Then I headlock him and give him a noogie.

He fights me off and all the earlier tension is gone. "Look, I need ya to set this up for me. I got a surprise I wanna do for Bella." I hold the note out for him to take. "Will ya get the karaoke guy to play this for me?"

He looks at the paper and then back to me with wide eyes. "You're gonna sing?"

"Yep, I figure Bella should hear it live and in person this time," I answer.

He starts cackling. Then it grows to a full-out, bent over belly laugh. "It ain't that funny." I thump him on his ear to get him to pay attention again. "Just lemme know when I'm up. Okay?"

"You got it, bro." He turns and disappears into the crowd, still chuckling to himself.

I head over to Rose and sit next to her. "Hey."

She looks at me with wide eyes. "Hey, Mr. Cullen."

Ah, shit. "Rose, please still call me Edward. Look, I'm sorry 'bout earlier. I wasn't thinkin' and I'm sorry for embarrassin' you."

She gives me a small smile. "Okay. Thanks, Edward." I give her my most charming smile and head back in. I see my mom has joined my pop now, so I go over and talk to them for a bit. They fill me in on their jobs and minor town gossip. Things are still tense, but I think we're all trying to be better. I'm just not pinning any hopes on 'em yet.

Just then Em comes running up. "Edward, it's time."

"Already?"

The little shit gives me a big grin. "Yep." Something tells me he may have asked 'em to pull me up there quicker than normal. I almost wish now I'd had a few more drinks in me.

I excuse myself from my parents and head up front. As I walk up there, I see Bella giving me a curious look.

I pick up the microphone, and suddenly it seems like everyone is looking at me. My heart starts pounding, and I know I'm sweating. Then my eyes find Bella. She has the biggest smile I think I've ever seen on her face. She comes as close to the stage as possible.

The music cues up. With a deep breath, I start singing.

When I get to the chorus I really let go, not caring that I can't carry a tune or sound like cats dying. All I care about is the look on Bella's face.

_And Bella, you're all that I want_

_When you're lyin' here in my arms_

_I'm findin' it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

_Oh - once in your life you find someone_

_Who will turn your world around_

_Bring you up when you're feelin' down_

_Yeah - nothin' could change what you mean to me_

_Oh there's lots that I could say_

_But just hold me now_

_Cause our love will light the way_

_And Bella, you're all that I want_

_When you're lyin' here in my arms_

_I'm findin' it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

Once the song is finished, I put the mike down and hop off the makeshift stage. Bella rushes up and all but tackles me.

"That was so good, baby. I loved it. Thank you! Thank you!" She's giving me kisses everywhere her lips can reach.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and look to see Jasper and Alice standing there.

Jasper speaks first. "Well, that was really something, Edward." He's fighting back laughter.

Alice pipes up. "Even better in person." They quickly walk off, the sounds of their laughter trailing behind them.

Bella glances at them, then back at me. "Screw 'em. I thought it was great." She leans her mouth closer to my ear. "You are so gettin' lucky when we get home."

"Can we go now?" She laughs, but I'm serious … or my dick is serious anyway.

She grabs my hand, and we mingle a bit. I introduce her to the couple of the people I invited from the bar. She introduces me to people she knows. It's actually a lot of fun.

We end up back next to my parents. "Edward, that was so sweet," my mom gushes.

"Thanks."

"Sorry to say, you got your singin' voice, or lack of, from me," my pop jokes.

"Oh, my goodness. Your pop sounds like he's torturing wild dogs when he tries to sing." We all laugh at this, but it makes me realize I don't remember ever hearing either of my parents sing. I feel bad for the things I missed out on because they chose drugs.

Bella, noticing my mind is drifting and always knowing what I need, squeezes my hand. I look at her and lean over to kiss her forehead. No matter what, life brought me her and Emmett so I know I'm a blessed man.

Em comes up, and we all chat. My parents invite us down, and we tell them we should be able to come visit soon. After all, we owe Charlie a visit, and I know Em's dying to get back on his boat.

It's getting close to midnight when Em leaves. I turn to follow him with my eyes, but my mom touches my arm turning my attention back to her. "Edward, I know you still don't trust us, but we are tryin'."

"I know, Ma."

My pop speaks up. "We know we have a lot to do to earn your trust back, but we're hopin' this new year can also be a new beginnin'. We don't expect nothin', but we will prove ourselves to you and Emmett."

"I hope so. I really do." The whole time Bella just watches and holds my hand, offering me support.

"We're gonna head out now. This is the first time in a long time we've been together on New Year's, and we want to spend some alone time together. We'll talk soon?"

"Yeah, sure." I give them both hugs, and they hug Bella. They head off to find Em and tell him goodbye.

"Well, that was good, right?" Bella always tries to be positive.

I smile. "Yeah, baby, it's good." We head off to rejoin the party. Within another half hour, people are starting to pair off, and champagne is being handed out. Any kids still awake get sparkling cider. The countdown is only minutes away. I make sure I keep my girl close. No way am I missing those lips when the clock strikes twelve.

Within minutes, we all gather 'round with champagne glasses in hand.

Time to ring in a New Year.

This has been the best year of my life, and I have Bella to thank for that. Yeah, me and Em were doing all right, but she brought something to our lives that we'd been missing for a while.

A sense of family.

We are a family. Me, her, and Em are a solid unit, and I know it'll stay that way forever. Along with any future kiddos we might add. We'll always be one big happy unit. With that in mind, I grab my girl closer as the countdown starts.

10, 9.

My eyes search around for Emmett. I spot him up on the deck.

8, 7.

I catch his eye and tilt my head in Rose's direction, encouraging him.

6, 5.

His eyes go wide, asking me if I'm serious. I am, and with a simple nod I let him know.

4, 3.

His face lights up brighter than the sun, and he makes a beeline in her direction. As soon as he reaches her, my eyes focus back on my girl.

2, 1.

Fireworks blast off and illuminate her beautiful face. I lean down and allow my lips connect to hers. Everything else fades into the background. There's no one else, just us and it's perfect.

Life is perfect.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for taking this journey with us!**

**We've had a blast writing these characters. I never thought I could love an Emmett so much. We will write the sequel in its entirety before we start posting. Hopefully we'll get it to you all before too long. Trust us… we have big plans for these guys. **

**We hope you all enjoy your summer and thanks for everything! **


End file.
